Contemos las Estrellas!
by Faerie-Aisha
Summary: Lo único que teme X es que Zero se marche para siempre sin saber sus sentimientos por él. Gracias a un sueño, se decide y se prepara para declarársele el mismo día. Tendrá el coraje? Que dirá Zero? Mucho romance con un toque de comedia. Yaoi - Zero/X
1. La Gota Que Desbordó el Vaso

**Contemos las Estrellas!**

_Escrito por Faerie-Aisha_

_**Pairing:** Zero/X_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: **Megaman X no me pertenece, es de Capcom!_

_Es mi primer fic de Megaman X, hojalá te guste! Anyways, buena lectura. :)_

_

* * *

_

**Prólogo: **

**.::\****La Pesadilla/****::. **

_Era una noche apacible. Pero X, durmiendo en su habitación, no podía parar de voltearse en su cama. Estaba impaciente, nervioso. Una gota de sudor transcurrió su mejilla. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Zero, su mejor amigo y su amor secreto e imposible había llegado de una misión muy lastimado y debilitado. Se había desmayado a los pies de X y había sido llevado a ser reparado. No había sido posible salvarlo, y al último instante, cerró sus ojos para siempre bajo la mirada apagada de X._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: **

**.::\****La Gota Que Desbordó el Vaso/****::.**

Repentinamente me desperté, sudado, y no sabes cuanto me alegré al descubrir que había sido sólo una pesadilla.

_Oh, gracias a Dios que no fue real…_ _Cómo pudiera yo vivir sin Zero? Y peor todavía si se fuera para siempre sin saber mis sentimientos por él… Qué sería de mí?_

Suspiré. No era la primera vez que soñaba eso. Las últimas semanas, en las cuales mis sentimientos por Zero habían llegado a su punto más alto, mi cabeza se había concentrado en una sola pregunta:

_Y si se va para siempre y nunca logro expresarle mi amor?_ _Nunca me lo perdonaría._

Pero esa mañana me decidí. Esa pesadilla fue la gota que desbordó el vaso. La cobardía y el miedo de perder a mi mejor amigo dieron lugar a coraje y valentía. Decidí que me le declararía esa misma noche.

* * *

Ya eran las doce y media de la tarde y me dirigí a la cafetería-restaurante del **Maverick Hunters Head Quarters (MHHQ)** con la esperanza de encontrar a Zero y decirle que nos juntáramos más tarde en la noche para ahí declarármele. De verdad estaba lleno de coraje. Pero no duró mucho.

Al llegar, abrí la puerta y me quedé parado buscando a Zero con la mirada entre la multitud de Reploids que se reunían para comer, no por necesidad, sino para compartir con los amigos en la vasta cafetería llena de mesas con sus sillas y olores de las comidas típicas que suelen comer los humanos. Distinguí Zero a lo lejos. Estaba sentado en una mesa riéndose a carcajadas con Axl, Spider y Massimo. Este último era el único que había ordenado un plato de espagueti con albóndigas, mientras que los otros dos sólo tenían bebidas.

Me quedé mirando a Zero por un momento, determinado, pensando en qué le iba a decir, y entonces no podía creerlo pero me acobardé. Exactamente como lo oíste, me acobardé de repente! No lo hice, no fui, y no le dije nada. Fue el hecho de verlo, de ver esos ojos color zafiro y esa sonrisa tan encantadora que me robó la valentía que había logrado recopilar durante toda la mañana, no sólo con la famosa pesadilla, pero también al decirme repetidamente, durante el camino, 'Tu puedes, X!' Y tan siquiera, no pude hacer unos pasitos, jalarlo por la melena y decirle: 'Quiero verte luego'. No, no pude. Y me sentí el más grande idiota en la faz de la Tierra. Me sonrojé, di una media vuelta y salí de la cafetería. Ah, eso sí fue fácil! Cómo me hubiese gustado encontrar el valor de decirle todo así sin más. De verdad era tan difícil? Bueno, sí, cuando se trataba de mí y sobretodo de Zero.

Mientras pensaba, no había puesto caso por donde iba y cuando lo realicé, creí que me había perdido porque no reconocí el corredor en el cual me encontraba. Pero en el mismo instante, me di cuenta que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Seguí caminando como si nada por los corredores desiertos. El Reploid era hábil ya que encubría bien su presencia, y ni siquiera pude averiguar a qué distancia se encontraba. Entonces me asusté un poco y apresuré el paso. Pero él o ella todavía me seguía, y comencé a correr. Y en un desvío, me escondí detrás del muro, respirando fuertemente, ansioso en descubrir quién me seguía. Esperé y esperé, pero ya no sentía la presencia del Reploid.

_No pudo esfumarse, o sí?_ Me dije.

Eché una mirada por el borde del muro y me quedé esperando ― con las cejas fruncidas ― a ver si veía algo, pero de repente una voz grave surgió detrás de mí diciéndome:

"X, qué haces?"

Era Zero! Dios! El susto! Pegué un grito (el cual realicé a mi total vergüenza que era bastante agudo) y de la sorpresa casi le disparo con mi _Buster_. Me enojé y le grité:

"Zero, eso no fue amable! Casi me matas del susto!"

Él se puso a reír y admito que me sonrojé un poco. (Pero sólo un poquito!) Bajé la voz y le pregunté:

"Eras tú todo el tiempo?"

"Por supuesto." Me respondió. Hizo una pausa y me preguntó: "Hey, dime, querías decirme algo? Porque te vi en la entrada de la cafetería y te quedaste observándome por un tiempo luciendo dudoso pero te fuiste. Todo está bien?"

Me quedé asombrado. Había estado como a cincuenta metros de él, lo había mirado por no más de cinco segundos, él había estado riéndose con Axl y los otros, y mismo así se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, y además de mi carácter dudoso.

Miré el piso.

"Yo…" Subí la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos. "Cómo supiste?"

"Estas últimas semanas mi unidad y yo hemos estado entrenando nuestra vista. Creo que ha dado sus frutos." Respondió, riéndose. "Entonces, me piensas decir lo que pasa?"

Abrí los ojos bien grandes y me sonrojé: con la corrida y el susto lo había olvidado todo! Se suponía que hoy era el día que iba a declarármele, y me tocaba decirle la hora y el lugar en el cual nos reuniríamos. La verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en estos últimos, porque los nervios de saber que le iba a decir que estaba enamorado de él me llenaban la cabeza. Cerré los puños y me dije que era ahora o nunca, y rojo como un tomate pero decidido le dije:

"Yo sólo quería… Crees… Crees que nos podamos reunir, los dos, esta noche? Afuera, frente a la entrada del MHHQ?"

_Ouf! Lo dije. Y no había sido tan difícil! _

"Oh. Sí, claro. A qué hora?" Zero pareció asombrado, era la primera vez que le pedía algo por el estilo.

Aunque lo más difícil había pasado, todavía estaba nervioso y realicé que estaba temblando. Zero lo notó, y sintiéndome desnudo bajo su mirada penetrante y analizadora, sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas y quise irme. Mirándolo a los ojos por última vez, me volteé y fui alejándome de él apresuradamente. Pero Zero me alcanzó, me agarró del brazo y me paró, y casi no pude oírlo porque me dijo, casi susurrando:

"Es algo grave?"

Sonreí suavemente. Zero estaba preocupado. Soltó mi brazo, volteé para mirarlo, y me volvió a preguntar lo mismo. Yo sólo le respondí:

"No. Pero es importante. Para mí."

Zero me miró extrañado.

"Y no para mí?"

Sonreí aún más.

"No lo sé."

No supe porque había sonreído, sólo lo había hecho, y eso me llenó de coraje pero a la vez de tristeza. Tenía que expresarle mi amor, pero ya sabía su respuesta.


	2. Bajo la Luz de la Luna

**Contemos las Estrellas!**

_Escrito por Faerie-Aisha_

_**Pairing: **Zero/X_

_**Rating: **PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: **Megaman X no me pertenece, es de Capcom!_

_

* * *

_

_Doy gracias a Kitsune, Hitokiri Aoi mFy y Arken Elf por las reviews! He aquí las respuestas:_

**_Kitsune:_**

_Thank you! Yo también estoy enferma por el yaoi, ya somos dos! Hay que dedicarle un monumento o algo… :P_

**_Hitokiri Aoi mFy:_**

_Muchísimas gracias! Me gustó mucho que ayas dicho que Zero es muy lindo, me pregunto que cosa te hizo decir eso :P También dices que Zero/X es una de tus parejas favoritas, puedo saber cual es tu __favorita? ;)_

**_Arken Elf:_**

_Primero, las gracias :D y después: sí, tienes razón! La gente no suele escribir historias con los personajes de Command Mission… Pero a mí me encanta ese juego, y por eso los cogí prestados._

_Anyways, disfruten el segundo capítulo de Contemos las Estrellas! ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2: **

**.::\****Bajo la Luz de la Luna/****::.**

Ya eran las siete y veinte de la noche. Toda la tarde había tratado de no pensar en el rendez-vous de las ocho pero eso era lo único que me venía en la mente. Había tratado de dormir, pero no había podido. Había intentado comer. Hasta había tratado de entrenarme en el Centro de Entrenamiento pero los nervios no me habían dejado. Te digo que hasta me puse a contar los segundos! Me estaba volviendo loco! Entonces, había vuelto a mi habitación.

Estaba frente a mi escritorio cuando decidí escuchar música clásica para tranquilizarme. No tuvo mucho efecto porque un momento después me encontré imaginándome todas las posibles reacciones de Zero cuando le diría que estaba enamorado de él. Me puse a pensar:

_Si soy optimista, quizás Zero piense que es una broma, se reirá y me preguntará si efectivamente es una. O sino, pensará que estoy borracho, o que me retaron a hacerlo, o algo por el estilo. Si sucede algo así, no tendré más remedio que seguirle la corriente. Ahora, si soy realista, Zero se asombrará y me dirá que para él yo soy sólo un amigo y se alejará de mí._

Eso me entristeció.

_O peor aún, se enojará_.

Era menos probable pero eso me dejó preocupado.

_Por otro lado, me atreveré a soñar..._

Y en mis pensamientos me imaginé una versión mía, _chibi_, yendo a abrazar a Zero, diciéndole que lo amo, y él abrazándome de vuelta, diciéndome lo mismo. Me puse a reír, que lindo es soñar!

De repente, una alarma me despertó de mi sueño y volví a la realidad: eran las ocho! Pegué un tal grito que podría jurar que los Reploids del veintésimo piso me escucharon ― si existiese un veintésimo piso ― y el pánico me invadió. Me levanté apresuradamente de la silla del escritorio y salí de mi habitación y hasta me caí. Entonces realicé que de nada servía enloquecer, que debía tranquilizarme, respirar profundamente e ir con calma. No podía echarlo todo a perder. Me levanté y me llené de coraje diciéndome: 'Tú puedes hacerlo, X!' con una voz falsamente feliz.

Cinco minutos más tarde, alcancé la entrada principal del MHHQ y salí. Enseguida sentí la brisa fría de la noche sobre mi cara, la única parte que no cubría mi armadura, y tuve un escalofrío. Estaba bastante oscuro pero la luna estaba más brillante que nunca y una enorme e inusual cantidad de estrellas se podían ver en el cielo. Era una noche hermosa. Por segunda vez en el día me sentí seguro de mí mismo.

Hice unos pasos sobre el césped recién cortado de las afueras del MHHQ y me recosté contra un árbol cercano a esperar a Zero. Pero fui interrumpido antes de tiempo porque al minuto, sentí que me soplaban en uno de los captores de sonido de mi casco ― en otras palabras, mis orejas ― por detrás de mí. Tuve nuevamente un escalofrío y me volteé enojado, listo para dispararle al pervertido o pervertida que me había hecho eso. Pero al descubrir que me preparaba a lastimar a mi mejor amigo del alma y al que invadía mis sueños más secretos, me puse rojo como un tomate y exclamé:

"Zero!"

"Aquí estoy." Me anunció sonriendo.

Honestamente no pensaba que él pudiera hacerme algo así! Estuvo fuera de su carácter. No respondí enseguida porque el asombro todavía no me abandonaba, y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro en los ojos por un momento, yo asombrado, y él sonriendo, y al cabo de un minuto no sé qué fue lo que nos sucedió pero nos pusimos a reír bajo la luz de la luna. Tan pronto nos calmamos, Zero me preguntó, ya más serio:

"Vallemos al grano, X. Puedo saber por qué quisiste que viniera?"

No esperaba esa pregunta tan pronto, pero me dije que era de esperárselo, conociendo el carácter de Zero, siempre tan directo e impaciente.

"Mejor sentémonos."

Nos sentamos sobre la hierba el uno al lado del otro, a una distancia respetable, él recostado hacia atrás sobre sus manos, una pierna doblada y otra tendida, y yo con los brazos alrededor de las piernas. Y me dije que ya era tiempo.

Miré la luna. Y sentí mis mejillas calentarse. Miré el pasto. Y los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de mí. Dirigía mi mirada adonde sea menos hacia Zero, y cerré mis puños. Volteé a verlo lleno de coraje, las cejas fruncidas, y con una voz determinada le grité:

"Por qué no contamos las estrellas?"

"Quéeeeeee?"

Lo eché todo a perder. No había podido hacerlo! Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado en toda mi vida. Nunca tan estúpido y cobarde como en ese preciso momento. Le había propuesto de contar las estrellas ― la más estúpida excusa para perder tiempo ― cuando se suponía que tenía que decirle que lo amaba! Y como un completo idiota, me puse a contar las estrellas, señalándolas con el índice, mientras me moría de la vergüenza. Zero abrió grandes los ojos y luego frunció las cejas. Se molestó.

"X, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que debes decirme pero quiero que lo tomes en serio porque a mí no me parece algo de estar bromeando. Me dijiste muy claramente que era algo importante para ti."

Eso se sintió como una flecha que me atravesaba. Me hizo volver a la realidad. Esto era más que importante y tenía que decírselo. Entonces me imaginé la reacción de Zero cuando iba a declarármele y me entristecí. Él lo notó, suspiró, y puso su mano sobre mi hombro para consolarme.

"Si lo dices lo más antes posible, después no habrá problema. Libérate de ese peso ya. No entiendo por qué te ocasiona tanta dificultad decirme esa cosa que parece ser secreto del gobierno o algo. Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Conocía la respuesta a eso.

"Que te alejes de mí…"

Lo cogí por sorpresa, no había esperado que le responda.

"Y… lo mejor?" Me preguntó.

"Que pienses igual que yo… Pero eso es imposible…" Hice una pausa. "Ya ves por qué no tengo muchas ganas de decírtelo?"

Zero se quedó mirándome por un momento.

"Eres muy pesimista. Nadie sabe si quizás piense lo mismo que tú."

Acompañó su frase con una pequeña sonrisa, hecha para darme coraje. Y creo que efectivamente dio resultado porque me encontré abriendo la boca, listo para decirle el secreto que le había guardado por más de seis meses.

"Yo… Lo que quería decirte… es que…"

Levanté mi mirada hacia él. Zero se veía tan apuesto con la brisa entre sus cabellos dorados y me encontré sumergido en las piscinas de sus ojos azules. Me puse a pensar en todos los momentos únicos que había pasado junto a él. Zero abrazándome y consolándome mientras lloraba tras la muerte de varios compañeros durante una guerra contra los Mavericks; Zero ayudándome a levantarme después que caía; Zero protegiéndome en una pelea; Zero sacrificándose por mí. Todas esas memorias desfilaron ante mis ojos, y dieron lugar a una última donde Zero se alejaba de mí, mirándome con cara de disgusto, y yo no pudiendo alcanzarlo. Me asusté, mi respiración se hizo fuerte. Me quedé mirando a Zero, pero ahora lo veía con una mirada llena de pánico. Empecé a ahogarme en las piscinas de sus ojos; y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, veía en blanco y negro, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo terminó cuando mi vista se oscureció por completo, y mientras escuchaba a Zero gritando mi nombre alarmado, perdí la conciencia.


	3. Tres Buenas Noticias y Una Mala

**Contemos las Estrellas!**

_Escrito por Faerie-Aisha_

_**Pairing:** Zero/X_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

_**Disclaimer:** Megaman X no me pertenece, es de Capcom!_

* * *

_Gracias para Karin, Nephra y Alejandro por las preciadas reviews! Y mil gracias para Kitsune y Arken Elf quienes me volvieron a escribir! No saben cuanto lo aprecié. :) Y ahora las respuestas:_

**_Karin:_**

_Asquerosamente románticas? Lol!_

_Yo, las parejas favoritas van por temporada, un trimestre es una pareja, el trimestre siguiente es otra, y así sigue, pero ahora coincido contigo al pensar que Zero y X forman la pareja más tierna! ;) Anyways, gracias por pensar que mi fic es bonito!_

**_Nephra:_**

_Jajaja, gracias! Y no te preocupes por el "exceso" de confianza, no hay ningún problema! Al contrario, me siento halagada. :P_

**_Kitsune:_**

_Ay que cool que me hayas escrito de nuevo! Aquí tienes el cap.3, espero que no me merezca el aceite hirviendo :P_

**_Arken Elf:_**

_Estoy bien happy que hayas vuelto a escribirme, y vuelvo a darte las gracias. :)_

**_Alejandro:_**

_Wow, cuantas cosas lindas, me siento súper halagada! Muchísimas gracias!_

_Y aquí les va el tercer capítulo, esta vez es más largo que los capítulos 1 y 2, pero es más tranquilo. A ver si les gusta!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **

**.::\****Tres Buenas Noticias y Una Mala/****::. **

Lo primero que sentí al recobrar conciencia fue una gran sensación de comodidad. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue un techo tan blanco que casi me cegó, y sentí un fuerte olor que los humanos y Reploids que van muy seguido al hospital o enfermería fácilmente reconocerían. Estaba acostado sobre una de esas camas reclinables y todas las memorias antes de desmayarme me vinieron poco a poco. Al recordarme de todo, exclamé:

"Zero!"

Pero ni pude escuchar mi propia voz de tan bajito que lo había dicho. Rayos… Mi plan había fallado… Había sucumbido a los nervios y había perdido la conciencia al momento mismo de empezar a declarármele. Que total fracaso… Me enojé conmigo mismo y cerré los puños.

"Qué estúpido soy!"

Esta vez, mi voz se escuchó mucho más y sentí algo moverse suavemente sobre mi cama, al lado de mis piernas. Me sorprendí y bajé la mirada: sentado en una silla, con la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados puestos sobre mi cama, durmiendo apaciblemente, se encontraba Axl. A pesar de estar rendido, una sonrisa llena de picardía se dibujó lentamente sobre su cara ahora roja, y un poquito de saliva se escapó por un lado de su boca entreabierta. Fruncí las cejas, preguntándome qué _tipo_ de sueño estaba bien pudiendo tener. Pero no tuve tiempo de ponerme a deducirlo porque fui distraído al escuchar un ruido producido por el suave roce de un metal con otro. Al otro lado de la habitación, sentado sobre un banco de metal, también durmiendo, descubrí, a mi sorpresa y felicidad, el comandante de la Unidad especial 0, mi amor imposible y mi mejor amigo, Zero. Se veía tan bello con los ojos cerrados, la expresión de su cara llena de paz y serenidad, y su pecho imponente levantándose al ritmo de su respiración regular. Dos antojos diferentes me vinieron a la cabeza: el primero era de precipitarme hacia él, despertarlo sacudiéndolo y llorando como loco, y decirle que lo sentía a gritos. El segundo era de dirigirme hacia él silenciosamente, despertarlo tocándole la mejilla, y terminar besándolo apasionadamente para explicarle todo. La verdad es que ningún antojo fue complacido porque el primero era muy desesperado, y el segundo estaba hecho para una versión de mí anti-timidez, una versión triple X que obviamente no era la mía.

De repente, se abrió la puerta bruscamente y entró Lifesaver, seguido por Cinnamon. Al verme despierto, Lifesaver se asombró en silencio y Cinnamon exclamó un grito de felicidad mientras sus ojos brillaban con felicidad:

"X, estás despierto!"

Su voz hizo que Zero y Axl se despertaran, y este último, a mi completo asombro, echó sus brazos alrededor de mí en un abrazo lleno de emoción. Por consecuente estuvo demasiado apretado, pero honestamente no me importó, porque el hecho de saber que se habían preocupado por mí y que estaban realmente felices de verme conciente otra vez, me hacía sentir muy feliz.

No había pasado ni un minuto que Nana, Alia, Massimo y hasta Spider y Marino ― que siempre habían sido un poquito fríos ― entraron apresuradamente y se pararon todos alrededor de mi cama, preguntándome cómo me sentía, diciéndome que estaban felices de ver que me encontraba bien, que habían estado preocupados por mí, todos hablando al mismo tiempo. Me hicieron sentir muy querido. Pero la persona que me hubiera hecho el más feliz se tenía atrás con los brazos cruzados, y estaba en silencio. Zero sólo miraba el muro. Sentí entonces un vacío en el corazón.

Cuando todos se calmaron, Lifesaver me explicó:

"X, lo que tuviste no es nada de que preocuparse. Tu desmayo sólo fue causado por un alto nivel de stress. Son cosas que pasan. Sólo necesitas descansar un poco." Hizo una pausa. "También deberías darles las gracias a Zero, él fue el que te cargó y te trajo."

Ese comentario me hizo sonrojar y todos nos volteamos hacia Zero. Al contrario de los otros, Zero no estaba junto a mi cama, y se tenía parado cerca del banco de metal. Pero ahora estaba mirándome fijamente con una expresión llena de seriedad, y estaba como si Lifesaver no lo hubiese mencionado. Entonces me sentí un poco incómodo, la culpabilidad comenzó a alcanzarme, y fijé mi mirada sobre el bulto que formaban mis pies bajo la sábana como si fuese la cosa más interesante en el mundo. Sintiendo la pesadez del ambiente, todos se quedaron callados, hasta que al cabo de un momento de incómodo silencio ― que por cierto pareció una eternidad ― Alia dijo:

"Hmm… Ya son las una de la mañana… Creo que deberíamos dejar descansar a X, no creen?"

Y increíblemente todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Cada uno salió lentamente de la habitación a excepción de Massimo, que no había captado el mensaje y que se había quedado ahí mirando a Zero con una cara de estupefacción. Y después me miró a mí. Y después a Zero. Y no tuvo tiempo de volverme a mirar que Nana y Axl entraron, molestos, y se lo llevaron afuera rápidamente. Nos habían dejado solos, a mí y a Zero. Entonces me levanté de la cama y sin atreverme a mirarlo en los ojos, me acerqué a él y comencé a hablarle todo enredado:

"Zero, yo... Lo siento… Lo que pasó fue que-"

Zero me calló poniendo los dedos de su mano sobre mis labios. Levanté mi mirada hacia él, asombrado, y me dijo, con su típica tranquilidad y seguridad ― unos de sus varios encantos:

"Está bien. No necesito una explicación, tendrás tus razones. Me lo dirás cuando estés listo. Estaré esperando."

Quitó sus dedos de mis labios, se volteó y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras lo seguía con la mirada en silencio. Al alcanzarla, se paró y volteó su cabeza hacia mí.

"Me alegro que estés mejor. Estaba preocupado por ti."

Me dio una sonrisa calurosa y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Como por las nueve y media de la mañana, Cinnamon me despertó con una de esas sonrisas que aunque te sientas de lo peor, te hacen olvidar todo y te dan ganas de sonreír de vuelta. Cuando se puso a servirme un vaso de jugo, me reí en mi mente y me dije que aunque hubiese sido Lifesaver con su cara de piedra que hubiese venido a despertarme, hubiese sonreído, ya que hoy me encontraba de lo más feliz. Había olvidado el fracaso del día anterior cuando Zero me había dicho que había estado preocupado por mí. Además, la catástrofe me había vuelto más fuerte: no pensaba darme por vencido tan fácilmente. Había comprobado que no podía decírselo así sin más, entonces necesitaba un plan. Había comenzado a formarlo cuando Cinnamon interrumpió mis pensamientos:

"X, te tengo tres buenas noticias y una mala!"

Eso levantó mi curiosidad.

"Oh, cuáles son?"

"Como no me dijiste en qué orden las querías, lo escogeré yo."

Me rodó una gota por la frente.

Cinnamon siempre había sido un poco aniñada. Había sido programada por el científico Gaudile para actuar como una chica de quince años, pero siempre actuaba como si tuviese doce.

"La primera buena noticia es que el señor Lifesaver me dijo que estás libre de irte a partir de las once."

No fue tan buena la noticia esa, me estaba acostumbrando a que me cuiden y sobreprotejan… Fruncí las cejas pero Cinnamon no lo notó o simplemente lo ignoró.

"La otra es que, como hoy es sábado, nos toca comer todos juntos. Recuerdas?"

Lo había olvidado. Era el primer sábado desde el día en el cual Cinnamon nos había hecho prometer, a mí, a Zero, Axl, Nana, Marino, Spider, Alia y Massimo, de imitar las familias humanas, en una especie de almuerzo en el cual sentaríamos todos alrededor de una gran mesa y así pudiésemos compartir y hablar un poco, todos los sábados, a mediodía. Me había parecido una buena idea, no solamente por el hecho de compartir con los amigos y comer, sino sobretodo porque me la podía pasar mirando a Zero, y Zero era _todo_ un manjar. Sólo tenía que rogar que no se diera cuenta de mi _inusual _hobby.

Cinnamon continuó:

"La mala noticia es que hoy…" Se quedó en silencio.

"Hoy?" Pregunté, mientras me preparaba para beber un poco de jugo.

"Iris vuelve."

Boté todo el jugo de la estupefacción mientras gritaba:

"**Quéeeeeee?**"

Cinnamon había juntado las palabras 'Iris' y 'vuelve'. Había dicho dos palabras neutrales que pronunciadas una al lado de la otra en una frase, formaban el conjunto diabólico. En ese momento sólo quise tirarme del noveno piso ― si hubiera un noveno piso, claro.

Iris solía trabajar en MHHQ como operadora, antes que Alia fuese contratada por tener mejores habilidades. Iris se había quedado sin trabajo y mismo así se había quedado. No era ella en sí misma que me molestaba ya que la chica de cabello castaño podía ser amable cuando quería, sino el hecho de conocer la causa de su estadía: Zero. Dios! Cuando estaba con él, se volvía la Reploid más pesada y se la pasaba pegada a él por donde quiera que fuese. El colmo es que a Zero no le parecía molestar la compañía, y algunas veces, cuando andaba con ellos, me daba la impresión que yo estaba de más. En ese tiempo, el hecho de que Iris estuviese interesada en Zero no me afectaba demasiado, ya que todavía no había realizado que yo estaba enamorado de él. Siempre me molestaba ver a Iris agarrada del brazo de Zero y verla coqueteando con él, pero pensaba que el enojo que yo sentía era porque ella me estaba robando mi mejor amigo, y no el chico que me gustaba.

Nunca supe si de verdad fueron novios en algún momento. Lo que sí supe es que fueron vistos besándose una vez. Y no fue un simple beso, se estaban comiendo! Bueno… Quizás no pasó de verdad. Zero era muy popular y Iris lo estuvo también mientras se encontraba en el MHHQ, entonces andaban por ahí muchos rumores… Imaginaba que si ellos se hubiesen hecho novios, todo el mundo lo hubiera sabido en un cerrar de ojo, pero nunca se supo nada. Por eso, no creía que hallasen llegado a tener amores. Gracias a Dios! Lo más molestoso era que todos querían verlos juntos. Hasta habían ganado el título de la más linda pareja de MHHQ en el sondeo organizado por Alia en el cual más de quinientos Reploids del establecimiento habían votado ― también se ve que Alia no tenía oficio… Zero ni lo supo, no iba ser yo quien se lo iba a decir! Pero descubrí varias veces a Iris, privándosela:

"Todas las chicas quieren salir con Zero, pero yo soy la única que tiene las más altas probabilidades de tirármelo!"

Qué molestia! Tirármelo es a **mí** que me toca! Bueno… Primero tenía que declarármele. Y después tuviéramos que volvernos novios. Y después… _Eso_, de _'tirármelo'_… El simple hecho de imaginarme a mí y a Zero en una situación de tal grado de intimidad me ponía tan rojo, que el rojo metalizado e intensivo de una Ferrari era nada comparado a mi cara. Pero nunca me había puesto a imaginármelo. Hey, qué pensabas? No soy un pervertido! Entonces, volviendo el tema… De eso hacía cuatro años, y Iris se había ido no sabía donde a, según ella, 'resolver un asunto'. Y hoy iba a volver. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y no iba a esperar a que ella viniese y me arrebatase a Zero. Eso estaba fuera de cuestión.

"A qué hora viene?" Le pregunté a Cinnamon, molesto.

"La última y buena noticia es que viene tarde, como por las siete."

Bah… Si eso era tarde… Qué buena noticia… Lo único que me podía hacer sentir mejor era que la atropellara un camión o algo. Enseguida me sentí mal por haber dicho algo así. Suspiré.

Cinnamon estaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cuando de repente me di cuenta de algo, y antes que pudiese salir, le pregunté asombrado:

"Oye, cómo sabes que el hecho de que venga Iris es una mala noticia para mí?"

Entonces Cinnamon se quedó callada y simplemente me sonrió, pero no con una de sus típicas sonrisas aniñadas, sino con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella. Por primera vez desde que la conocí, realicé que ella era probablemente más madura que todos los Reploids que conocía, incluyéndome a mí.


	4. El Almuerzo de Cinnamon

**Contemos las Estrellas!**

_Escrito por Faerie-Aisha_

_**Pairing: **Zero/X_

_**Rating: **PG-13_

_**Disclaimer:** Megaman X no me pertenece, es de Capcom!_

_

* * *

_

_Que cool que muchas de ustedes me hayan vuelto a escribir! Muchas graciaaas :D_

**_Kitsune:_**

_*risa maligna* … :P_

**_Nephra:_**

_Ay, muchas gracias! (Oye, me gustó esa expresión, 'daga' :P) No se porqué, pero me gusta imaginarme a Cinnamon como una chica gentil, reservada y menos aniñada. Que bueno que te haya encantado!_

_Y por lo del carro, ya somos 3 :P Sino nada, sólo que me gusta conocer tus pensamientos, así que ya sabes, no hay ni el más mínimo problema! ;)_

**_Karin:_**

_Corre Iris, que con su sierra eléctrica no te alcance! Todavía tienes que actuar en mi fic! Después no hay problema, te la dejo, Karin. ;)_

_De veras fui yo quien te inspiré a publicar el fic? *Toy tó emocioná* Voy de una vez a leerlo :D_

**_Death Dragon:_**

_Yeah, why not? But it would be better to finish the fic in spanish first, __and then maybe I'll translate it. But it would be fun :) I'll think about it._

_Bueno, y ahora el 4to cap. Me tomó más tiempo de lo previsto porque me he puesto a dibujar y hasta me hice una cuenta en Deviant Art. Sorry! :(_

_Anyways, estoy bastante contenta con este cap, espero que les guste! Es igual de largo que el 3er cap, pero esta vez, más cosas pasan! ;) Buena lectura!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4: **

**.::\****El Almuerzo de Cinnamon/****::.**

Ya era mediodía y había pasado toda la mañana ― bueno, por lo menos hasta las once ― pensando. Sí, lo había estado haciendo demasiado estos últimos días… Me había puesto a tratar de averiguar cómo diablos Cinnamon sabía que me gustaba Zero. Yo no se lo había mencionado a nadie, ni lo había escrito en alguna parte. Hice una 'nota mental': tendría que hablar con ella luego. Creo que compartir un poco los problemas que uno tiene con otro te simplifica las cosas. Pero fue cuando Massimo vino a visitarme, acompañado de Axl, y éste usó su habilidad especial y cogió la apariencia de Lifesaver para hacerse el estúpido y hacernos reír, que me vino la mejor idea del mundo. Había formado el plan perfecto. Lo único que tenía que hacer era decirle a Axl de mis sentimientos por Zero, y pedirle que me ayude al coger la apariencia de éste para que yo pudiese ensayar mi declaración de amor con el fin de no desmayarme la próxima vez! Era excelente! Suspiré. No, era patético! Era lo único que se me había ocurrido en dos horas… Así estaba de frustrado! El que Iris viniera no estaba en mis planes iniciales. Antes, podía hacerlo todo con calma. Pero ahora, era una carrera contra el tiempo porque sabía que si me distraía, ni tan sólo por un momento, Iris pudiera robarme a Zero. Y ya lo había decidido, Zero iba a ser _mío_.

A las once, había salido de la enfermería, pero no antes sin darles las gracias a Lifesaver. Había buscado a Cinnamon para agradecerle también, pero no había logrado encontrarla. Y desde entonces, estuve entrenándome en una sala de simulación en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Decir que Lifesaver me había pedido de descansar y yo en plena lucha contra los Mavericks simulados… Uno me recordó a Iris y me dio una extraña sensación de satisfacción al destruirlo con mi _Buster_. Nunca me había agradado pelear ― al contrario de Zero ― pero ese día estaba lleno de energía y esa era una manera de consumirla. Después de cuarenta minutos, me cansé de luchar y salí de la sala de simulación para sentarme en un banco afuera en la vasta plaza donde se tenía acceso a todas las salas de entrenamiento del MHHQ. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para descansar porque al minuto, vi a Alia dirigiéndose hacia mí, y a lo lejos, un Axl y una Marino agarrados de la mano. Como fueeee? Axl y Marino agarrados de la mano? Pensé:

_Se habrán vuelto novios? Imposible!_

"X? … X! Respóndeme!"

Alia tenía las manos en la cintura y me miraba llena de impaciencia. Se veía que tenía un tiempo llamándome.

"Ah! Lo siento! Es que ―" Alia me interrumpió.

"Sí, Axl y Marino…"

Volteó su cabeza en la dirección donde se encontraban, pero ahora estaban besándose, y justo en el mismo momento, entraron Cinnamon, Nana y Massimo a la plaza por una puerta a lo lejos, y cuando estos dos últimos descubrieron el _espectáculo_ de intercambio de saliva, se les cayeron las mandíbulas, abrieron tan grandes los ojos del asombro que casi se les salieron, y gritaron en unísono:

"**Quéeeeee?**"

Y después todo lo vi como en cámara lenta: Nana y Massimo corriendo a lo loco en dirección de la pareja con furia, Nana agarrando a Axl, y Massimo a Marino, separándolos bruscamente, y después todo estuvo confuso. Todos se gritaban, no entendía nada, Nana y Axl discutiendo por un lado, y Massimo hablándole a Marino por otro lado, casi a punto de llorar, y Marino quedándose callada, escuchando, y molesta a causa de la brusca interrupción.

No logré conseguir escuchar nada de las dos discusiones porque no me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca; sólo sé que tuve que correr y separarlos con la ayuda de Alia y Cinnamon, porque si no, se hubiesen echado a golpes. Por suerte, todos lograron calmarse al cabo de varios minutos.

Ok, algo bien raro había acabado de suceder. Primero, Axl y Marino de novios. Digo, ella es más alta que él y es la más vieja ― si se puede usar el término de vejez para un Reploid ― bueno, por lo menos mentalmente. Además, nunca había visto ninguna vibra entre ellos… Y desde cuando eran novios? Ya estaba bastante confundido, pero no era todo. Se habían puesto a besarse y cuando Nana y Massimo los vieron, se molestaron mucho ― por lo menos Nana, ya que Massimo parecía más herido que enojado ― y ahí sí que mi cabeza se llenó de preguntas. Estaban celosos. Logré entender por qué Massimo lo estaba, ya que su amor por Marino no me había pasado desapercibido. Pero Nana? Estaba ella enamorada de Axl? Nunca me había pasado por la cabeza. Estos dos siempre se la pasaban discutiendo! Qué confuso!

A pesar del escándalo, el compromiso con Cinnamon (el de almorzar todos juntos) no fue cancelado, y la joven Reploid nos llevó a una antigua sala donde solían hacerse reuniones y donde se había puesto una mesa para ocho. Todo estaba muy lindo y arreglado. Por cada servicio había, además de un plato llano, dos tenedores de plata, dos cuchillos, una cucharita de postre, dos copas en vidrio, y una servilleta de tela color amarillo que combinaba con el mantel y los tulipanes del arreglo floral en el centro de la mesa. Las ventanas habían sido abiertas para dejar entrar la claridad y la brisa. Todo parecía reflejar paz y amor, se veía que era obra de Cinnamon. Me sentí un poco mal por ella, tanto empeño para lograr un almuerzo perfecto, y el escándalo anterior había enfriado el ambiente.

Cinnamon nos dijo que nos acomodáramos donde deseábamos. Ella se sentó a un extremo de la mesa y Massimo se sentó en el otro. Yo me senté a la izquierda de Cinnamon, y a mi lado se sentó Marino, seguida por Axl. Del otro lado de la mesa se acomodaron Nana y Alia, dejando una silla vacía entre ellas. Espera un momento. Una silla vacía? Pero claro, Zero! Con todo lo que había pasado con Axl y Marino, lo había completamente olvidado. Y parecía que yo no era el único. Qué le había sucedido que no había podido venir? A lo primero me preocupé, pero me dije que Zero no era ese tipo de Reploids que no saben cuidarse por sí solos. Era comandante de la unidad especial 0, un Hunter de clase S, y el antiguo jefe de todo el MHHQ. Sí que se sabía cuidar! Sonreí mientras me sonrojaba.

_Zero es admirable…_

Fui interrumpido en mis pensamientos cuando Cinnamon dijo:

"Spider me anunció que no podía venir. No dijo por qué, pero pidió disculpas."

"Oh, qué pena!" Respondió Alia.

Y eso fue todo lo que se pronunció hasta que Cinnamon decidió traer la comida para cortar la tensión y el silencio del ambiente provocado por el accidente de media hora antes. Pero antes que comenzáramos todos a comer, dije:

"No sería mejor esperar a Zero?" Bajé la cabeza, triste. "Si es que viene, claro…"

Y de repente se abrió la puerta bruscamente, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Zero!" Exclamaron algunos.

"Saludos! Ah, y buen provecho. Siento lo del retraso, ya conocen a Douglas… Me detuvo para hablarme de un tema que le apasiona y no paró de hablar."

Zero se veía lleno de energía, sus ojos brillaban y llevaba una sonrisa de una oreja a la otra. Súbitamente pensé, alarmado:

_Habrá sabido que viene Iris?_

"No te preocupes, Zero. Ven, pasa, y acomódate!" Le pidió Cinnamon.

Mientras caminaba hacia su silla, dijo:

"Gracias por esperarme y no comenzar a comer."

"De hecho, hubiéramos comenzado si X no nos hubiera parado y recordado."

"En serio?"

Zero volteó a verme. Y yo exclamé, bajito para que Zero no pudiera escucharme y con las mejillas ardientes:

"Cinnamon!"

Ella sólo me hizo un guiño.

"Gracias!" Zero dijo, mientras me daba una sonrisa sincera.

La temperatura de mis mejillas llegó al grado máximo. También creí escuchar Axl decir:

"Por Dios, consíganse una habitación de hotel o algo."

Pero todos hicimos como si no habíamos escuchado. Ese pervertido!

Zero se sentó entre Nana y Alia y comenzamos a comer. Durante el almuerzo, hizo muchas bromas y alegró mucho el ambiente. Nana y Massimo habían logrado olvidar a Axl y a Marino, por lo menos por el momento, y se reían a carcajadas. Cinnamon y Alia se reían discretamente, y Axl estaba rojísimo de tanto reír. Mientras Zero contaba los chistes y los otros reían, me puse a observarlo. Su sonrisa era hermosa. Me encantaba verlo feliz.

Cuando se les acabaron los chistes, Alia, Nana y Marino comenzaron a hablar de chismes sobre las parejas del MHHQ. Chicas… Era de esperárselo. Pero algo me llamó la atención: Cinnamon no participaba a la conversación. Quizás simplemente no le interesaba. Estaba observando sus reacciones cuando descubrí que todas las chicas me estaban mirando. Y avergonzado les pregunté:

"Pasa… algo?"

Ahora todos me observaban, incluyendo a Zero que se había puesto a beber vino de su copa. Alia rompió el silencio:

"X, no conocemos nada de tu vida amorosa. Y que yo sepa, no has tenido ni una sola novia hasta ahora. Bueno, por lo menos durante tu estadía aquí en MHHQ. Entonces, yo y las chicas nos preguntábamos, habrá alguien que te gusta?"

Zero escupió el vino del asombro, y todos volteamos hacia él, estupefactos.

"Hmm… Oops?" Dijo, mientras ponía una cara de inocente.

Hubo en silencio en el cual tratamos de comprender. Pero al cabo de un momento todos se rindieron, y volvieron a mirarme. Me sentí muy incómodo con todas esas miradas puestas sobre mí. Alia me había preguntado algo muy personal! Además, la manera en que me lo había preguntado parecía como si Alia fuese el abogado adverso, y yo el criminal, ahí, siendo cuestionado frente a los jueces. Todos estaban esperando mi respuesta, y bajo la presión no logré aguantar:

"Sí, hay alguien…"

No vi las reacciones de los que me rodeaban porque tenia la cabeza puesta abajo. Pero oí unas exclamaciones de felicidad, y unas risas. Yo sólo me preguntaba qué me había empujado a decirlo. Me dio la tremenda curiosidad de ver la expresión de Zero pero no tuve tiempo porque Marino me preguntó, de repente y callando a todos:

"Podemos saber quién?"

La miré. Su mirada tenía una chispa de picardía y su sonrisa era maliciosa. Yo, por otro lado, estaba completamente estupefacto con la invasión de privacidad de Marino. Era obvio que no pensaba decirle nada, pero antes que pudiese anunciárselo, algo me chocó, y no sólo a mí sino a todos. Fue el hecho de ver a Zero, levantándose de su silla, y sin decir nada retirarse y salir de la habitación.

Hubo un largo silencio, y luego todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, preguntándose qué había acabado de suceder. Unos me miraron, con la esperanza de encontrar una explicación al comportamiento de Zero. Pero honestamente yo estaba igual de confuso que ellos.

Alia, sintiéndose un poco culpable, quiso ir a buscarlo pero Marino la paró, diciéndole:

"No vale la pena que vayas. Cuando Zero se pone así, no le pone caso a nadie."


	5. El Reploid Más Denso

**Contemos las Estrellas!**

_Escrito por Faerie-Aisha_

_**Pairing: **Zero/X_

_**Rating: **PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: **Megaman X no me pertenece, es de Capcom!_

_

* * *

_

_Hola! Que tal? Aquí vengo con el 5to cap. Es corto y simple y algo pasa que quizás no les guste a todas -risa maligna- Bueno, como ya es costumbre, las respuestas a las reviews:_

**_Suna y Bardus:_**

_(Cool, nueva lectora!)_

_Pues, muchas grashias! :D_

_Jeje, sí, Zero se puso celoso. :)_

**_Alia:_**

_(Y otra nueva lectora! :D)_

_Wow, cuantas cosas lindas! Chica, me subiste mucho la auto-estima. :) Muchísimas gracias!_

**_Nephra:_**

_Lol! Tu siempre me haces reír con tus comentarios :) Algo malo: si consideraste el 4to cap. corto, no quiero imaginarme lo que pensaras de éste... Promete no matarme :P_

_Y ya, ahora toca leer la historia!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5: **

**.::\****El Reploid Más Denso****/****::.**

Ya era de tarde. Estaba acostado sobre mi cama, en mi habitación. Lleno de confusión, con una cabeza invadida por preguntas, cerré los brazos alrededor de mi almohada.

Por qué Zero se había levantado de la mesa? Lo había hecho tan repentinamente y a la vez tan silenciosamente… Estaba… molesto? Algo era claro: Zero no quería oír más de la conversación. Una conversación en la cual el tema era la persona que me gustaba. Por qué no quiso oír más? Suspiré. Estaba deprimido. Una voz dentro de mí quería hacerme creer que Zero no había querido saber quién me gustaba porque eso le dolería.

_Qué tonto soy! Zero no está interesado en mí! Es totalmente imposible! Digo, tiene todas las chicas del MHHQ a sus pies, todas bellas y llamativas… Por qué se fijaría en mí? No tengo nada en especial… Nada que me haga resaltar entre todas esas rivales… Y lo peor de todo es que soy un chico!_

Las probabilidades de que yo le gustara eran totalmente nulas. Cada vez que creía ver una chispa entre nosotros, una mirada de parte de él, un mínimo señal que contradecía mis creencias, me repetía: 'cero es exactamente la probabilidad de que yo le guste'. Me lo repetía incansablemente hasta que se me quedara bien grabado. Tenía tanto miedo de ilusionarme… Conocía la respuesta de Zero cuando me le declararía, y no quería que el impacto y desilusión fuesen todavía más devastadores.

Sí, desilusión… No quería admitirlo, pero a pesar de todo llevaba siempre conmigo un grano de esperanza. La esperanza de que quizás, un día, Zero pudiese cerrarme entre sus brazos, y no como amigo sino como pareja. Sacudí la idea de mi cabeza, me levanté, caminé hacia la puerta y sostuve el manubrio por un momento. Me dije:

"Zero sólo se retiró porque tenía un asunto pendiente y simplemente lo había olvidado… Además el tema de seguro ni le interesaba…" Hice una pausa, y luego murmuré, con un vacío en el corazón: "_Yo_ no le intereso…"

Y salí de mi habitación.

Rondé un poco por los corredores del MHHQ, pensativo. Quizás nunca le podría gustar, pero la promesa que me había hecho a mí mismo el día anterior tenía que realizarla. No importaba si me respondía que para él yo sólo era un amigo, tenía que declarármele: no pudiera morir en paz si no le decía cuánto lo amaba.

En el camino, me encontré con Axl que iba rumbo a la cafetería-restaurante y quise aprovechar para preguntarle sobre su noviazgo con Marino.

"Hola Axl!"

"Oh, hola! Qué hay?"

"Estás ocupado? Es que quería que me aclares unas cositas… Pero si te molesto, me dices."

"Ay X, siempre tan decente y educado! Sabes que no hay problema! Ven, dime."

Sonreí tímidamente. Axl era ligeramente más bajito que yo, siempre se le veía sonriendo, era un fiestero de por vida y tenía una reputación de pervertido. (Todavía no le perdono lo de la habitación de hotel!) Pero bueno, al principio, cuando llegó aquí al MHHQ, tuvimos unos problemitas… Yo no quería dejarlo ser un Maverick Hunter y él era un chico con una cabeza dura. Al final, logró demostrarme que era capaz y responsable y lo acepté. Y no me he arrepentido desde entonces.

"Primero quería desearte las felicidades por ti y Marino. Cuando fue que se volvieron novios?"

"Oh eso. Bueno, la verdad es que ya rompimos. Mejor dicho, ella rompió. Se sintió mal por Massimo. Yo por otro lado quería seguir con ella para poner a Nana celosa pero-"

"Hey, espera! Que ya rompieron? Y que querías poner celosa a Nana? Entonces te gusta?"

"Ven, salgamos, así estaremos más tranquilos y podré contarte todo."

Nos dirigimos a la entrada principal del MHHQ y salimos. Eran la cinco y media de la tarde y el clima estaba excelente. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro sobre la hierba y Axl empezó:

"Entonces, como decía… Fui yo quien le pedí amores a Marino esta mañana, justo después que pasé a visitarte en la enfermería. Ella dijo que sí, pero no porque estaba enamorada de mí, sino por pura y simple diversión. Y me lo aclaró. Yo igual, quería ver si Nana se ponía celosa."

"Entonces, te gusta!"

"Sí… Pero me salió el tiro por la culata… Se molestó mucho más de lo esperado… No me ha hablado desde la vez en que me vio besando a Marino."

Me rodó una gota por la frente.

"Es decir desde esta mañana…"

"Sí! Y es terrible! No sé qué hacer!"

La expresión que tenía en su cara parecía como si fuesen a cortarle la cabeza en una plaza pública. Al principio me pareció un poquito ridículo pero después comenzó a darme pena.

"Bueno, por lo menos sabes que Nana retorna tus sentimientos… Si se molestó tanto es que te quiere mucho."

Le dije gentilmente. Entonces se le abrieron los ojos bien grandes y se quedó paralizado.

"Axl?"

Pero no respondía. Me alarmé, y lo sacudí bruscamente.

"Axl! Qué tienes?"

Una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. Y como todo un robot, dirigió su cara hacía mí con una sonrisa que ya me estaba comenzando a asustar, y en un cerrar de ojo y a mi completa sorpresa, me plantó un beso en la boca con todo y sonido, y luego gritó, abrazándome:

"**YES!** Nana me ama!"

Yo, por otro lado, me había quedado paralizado de le estupefacción a causa del inesperado beso de felicidad de Axl. Nunca me había sonrojado tanto! Éste lo notó y me soltó.

"Oops! Lo siento, no fue mi intención, fue la emoción! Oh, y además hizo rima!"

Y no pudo parar de reírse. El shock comenzó a soltarme, pero el beso no iba poder olvidármelo tan fácil. También sonreí, pero ligeramente. Axl sólo sonreía como todo un idiota.

"Axl, eres un tonto..."

Y lo peor de todo era que hasta ahora no había realizado que Nana lo quería. Qué chico más denso! Golpeé mi frente con la palma de mi mano. Axl era un completo loco. Pero más loco estaba por Nana. De verdad se le veía feliz. Increíble… Quien los hubiera visto nunca hubiese pensado que los dos estarían enamorados el uno del otro, se la pasaban discutiendo! Que irónica es la vida. Estaba feliz por él, no hay nada más maravilloso que un amor correspondido. Suspiré.

Quise dejar a Axl en su euforia y me levanté para irme, pero él me agarró la pierna y dijo:

"Gracias por aclararme las cosas, X! Si hay algo que puedo hacer por ti, cualquier cosa, me dices. Lo haré con mucho gusto."

Ya se le había quitado la locura, ahora estaba serio. Y para ser honesto nunca lo había visto tan convencido.

"Cualquier cosa?" Sonreí. "Bueno… Sí, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí…"


	6. Zero es la Probabilidad Que Yo le Guste

**Contemos las Estrellas!**

_Escrito por Faerie-Aisha_

_**Pairing:** Zero/X_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

_**Disclaimer:** Megaman X no me pertenece, es de Capcom!_

_

* * *

_

_Hello! Perdónenme por el enorme retraso! Es que estaba esperando a que el problema de las puntuaciones se arregle. El colmo es que todavía no se ha reparado, pero ya no puedo más; lo voy a poner con todo y problemita. El cap.6 es __bastante largo, y creo que compensa lo corto del cap.5. Eso sí, es rarito. :P_

_Tiempo de responder a las reviews!_

**_Suna y Bardus:_**

_Gracitas! Hmm… Qué piensas que le va a pedir? Enseguida verás! (Después me dices si coincidió con lo que pensabas)._

**_SpZeeru:_**

_Eres muy amable! Muchas gracias SpZeeru!_

_PS: Sigue así con tu fanfic, que me ha gustado mucho! ;)_

**_Karin:_**

_Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado lo del beso, a mi también me encanta la pareja de Axl y X, y a veces se me da con imaginármelo juntos. Es bonito! Lo malo es que no logro dejar a Zero sólo por mucho tiempo, así que siempre X se va __con él y Axl acaba solito. :P (Y por más extraño que parezca, aquí entra Nana. Creo ser la única a quien le gusta esta pareja de Axl y Nana XD)._

_PS: Te gusta la angustia? Jeje, de eso va a haber mucho en futuros capítulos!_

**_Kitsune:_**

_Lol! Pobre de tus amigos! XD_

_Que cool que te guste mucho mi historia! Eso sí, no me muerdas! ;_; Muchas gracias por haberte quedado desde el principio escribiéndome tus opiniones a cada capítulo, las aprecio mucho. :)_

**_Nephra:_**

_Jeje, mi querida Nephra, vas a obtener todo lo que me has pedido en este __capítulo. Espero que te guste!_

**_TamI-chan:_**

_Jeje, no hay problema! Al contrario, gracias por tomar un poco de tu tiempo para __dejarme una review._

_Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia! De verdad te ha hecho reír mucho? Qué __bueno porque yo temía que mi fic no era muy cómico. :P_

_Tiempo de cambio, de lucha, de sol, tiempo de leer el fic! Tiempoooo :P (A quien le gusta Erreway?)_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6: **

**.::\****'Zero' es la Probabilidad Que Yo le Guste****/****::. **

Axl y yo nos fuimos a un lugar más apartado en las afueras del MHHQ. Era un hermoso espacio entre los árboles artificiales, y la luz del sol se filtraba entre las hojas verdes; parecía que estuviesen lloviendo rayos de luz. Pero otra luz, y mucho más intensa, emanó de Axl, y instintivamente puse mi brazo delante de mis ojos para protegerlos. En el espacio que ocupaba Axl tres segundos atrás había ahora un Reploid más alto e imponente: a un metro de mí, se encontraba ahora Zero. O mejor dicho Axl con su apariencia. Era verdaderamente asombroso, el falso Zero era la copia perfecta del verdadero. Puso sus manos en su cintura mientras decía irritado:

"Crees que esto funcionará?"

_Wow, hasta su voz es exactamente igual!_

"Bueno, eso espero Axl… Al menos es mejor que practicar mi declaración frente a un espejo."

"Más vale que después de esto no te acobardes y hagamos todo este trabajo en vano!"

Me quedé callado. Le había pedido que me ayude cogiendo la apariencia de Zero para yo poder practicar mi declaración y no desmayarme cuando tendría que hacerla con el verdadero. Cuando le había dicho que me gustaba Zero, Axl ni se había asombrado.

'_Sí, ya lo sabía.'_ Me había respondido sonriendo.

Y yo, pasmado, había gritado:

'_Cómo es que todo el mundo se da cuenta que me gusta Zero? De verdad es tan obvio?'_

'_No, lo que pasa es que una vez oí por casualidad una conversación entre Alia y Marino; estaban hablando de ti y Zero. Me escondí y me puse a escuchar: Alia estaba convenciéndola de que tú estabas por Zero. Al final no logró convencerla mucho pero a mí sí. Creo que fue por eso que en el almuerzo aprovecharon para preguntarte quién te gustaba, para ver tu reacción.' _

Había gruñido y había respondido:

'_Esas chicas, nada se les escapa! Siempre están en búsqueda de más y más chismes!' _

Zero (o Axl) se me había quedado mirando, serio.

_Sólo su mirada no es igual… _Pensé._ No es tan intensa y penetrante como la de Zero. _

Axl suspiró.

"Bueno, sólo aceptaré porque se ve que estás desesperado."

"Oye!" Exclamé, ofendido.

Axl se rió.

"No, pero… Yo no veo por qué te complicas tanto la vida si estoy más que seguro que tú ya le gustas."

"Qué…?"

Sus palabras me golpearon como un rayo. Mi corazón electrónico se puso a latir a mil por minuto.

"Por qué… Por qué dices eso?" Me atreví a preguntarle.

Axl volvió a tomar su apariencia normal y se me fue acercando mientras me miraba a los ojos seriamente. Se paró tan cerca de mí que nuestras narices casi rozaban. Intenté no sonrojarme. En vano.

"Te tengo algunas pruebas, pero no te las daré gratis. Cada una merece algo de tu parte en cambio. Llamémosle una condición." Axl me sonrió maliciosamente.

"Qué? Pero…"

"Las quieres sí o no?"

Suspiré. Estaba loco por saber las razones sobre las cuales Axl se apoyaba para pensar que yo le gustaba a Zero. En ese momento, todo eso de pensar en tener ninguna esperanza con mi amor imposible había dado lugar a curiosidad y emoción. Pero ahora Axl pedía algo en cambio. Fruncí el ceño.

"Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero primero me dices la condición para ver si puedo hacerla o seguirla y luego me dices la prueba. Por lo menos te pido que me digas esta última antes de hacer por ti lo que me reclames en cambio; tú lo dijiste, estoy desesperado y necesito conocer las pruebas ya."

Una imagen de Iris ocupó mi mente.

Axl sonrió aún más, pero la malicia seguía estancada en su mirada. Yo sólo rogaba por que no fuera muy caprichoso con sus condiciones.

"La condición para la primera prueba consiste en que me ayudes a filmar un mensaje para Nana, para explicarle lo de Marino y todo eso."

Suspiré de alivio, eso era fácil. Extendí mi mano hacia él.

"Trato hecho."

Me dio su mano y las apretamos para cerrar el trato.

Enseguida, mi mirada determinada dio lugar a una indecisa, y sonrojado le dije:

"Entonces…?"

"Bueno, de seguro esto también te diste cuenta tú, porque una mirada tan indiscreta como esa no pudo haber pasado desapercibida."

"De qué hablas?"

"Durante el almuerzo, después de que Zero cuente sus chistes, recuerdas?"

"Sí, qué pasó?"

El pelirrojo me miró extrañado.

"De veras no te diste cuenta?"

Ya yo estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"Pero ya dime, Axl!" Exclamé.

"Zero te estaba devorando con la mirada! Se quedó un largo rato mirándote mientras tú observabas a Cinnamon; creo."

Abrí grande los ojos y me sonrojé como loco.

_Zero 'devorándome' con la mirada?_

Por otro lado, Axl podía estar diciendo la verdad. Recordaba perfectamente haberme quedado un rato mirando a Cinnamon, preguntándome por qué no se unía a la conversación de las chicas sobre los chismes. Había estado tan concentrado que no me había dado cuenta que las chicas estaban hablando de mí. Zero, como cualquier otra persona, hubiera podido clavar su mirada sobre mí lo más fijamente posible y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta. Ya me estaba emocionando, pero luego realicé algo que me hizo poner serio de nuevo.

"Sí, pero… Lo más probable es que me estaba mirando sólo porque las chicas estaban hablando de mí. Y de seguro no sólo él me miraba, sino todos. Fue además por eso que me di cuenta que yo era el tema de conversación."

"De acuerdo, pero antes de que las mujeres empezaran a hablar de ti, él ya te estaba mirando!"

"Y cómo sabes todo eso?"

"Porque me había puesto a mirar a Nana pero ésta estaba mirando a Zero extrañada, y curioso, me puse a observarlo también. Y bingo! Te estaba mirando fijamente!"

Axl me estaba hablando como si fuese un profesor explicándole una lección a su alumno por la décima vez, ya que el estudiante, de testarudo, no quería comprenderla.

"Axl, estás seguro? No me estás mintiendo, espero."

Lo miré en los ojos seriamente.

"Me ves cara de estar mintiendo?" Me respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

Me quedé callado por un momento, pensativo.

"Una sola mirada no es suficiente para comprobar que uno le gusta a la persona…"

Axl sólo levantó los hombros en repuesta.

_Cero es exactamente la probabilidad de que yo le guste, cero es exactamente la probabilidad de que yo le guste! _

Me repetía incansablemente. Nuevamente el miedo a ilusionarme!

"Pero qué explicación le das al hecho de que Zero se retiró de la mesa, molesto, cuando se suponía que ibas a decir quién te gustaba?"

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Me quedé callado, no tenía la respuesta.

"Ah, ves? Y si todavía no estás muy convencido, te tengo otra prueba que es muy buena!"

Me hizo un guiño.

Eso levantó bastante mi curiosidad. Dudé un poco pero luego me decidí.

"Qué hago para que me la digas?"

Axl sonrió maliciosamente.

"Hmm… Hay algo bien interesante que pudieras hacer… Que nos beneficiaría

a los dos, además!"

No me gustaba el tono de su voz.

"Admitámoslo, X! No tenemos mucha experiencia que digamos!"

"No veo a donde quieres llegar…"

"Que… Deberíamos practicar juntos cómo besar!"

"**PERDÓOOON?**"

Por poco y me sale sangre por la nariz.

Su sonrisa ya no era maliciosa, ahora la tenía de una oreja a la otra, mientras ponía su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza en signo de vergüenza. Yo me quedé simplemente petrificado.

"Si practicamos juntos ahora, estaremos bien preparados cuando nos toque besar nuestros amores respectivos!" Se rió, sonrojado.

Mi cara estaba color tomate.

_Yo, besar a Axl? _

De sólo pensarlo me moría de la vergüenza.

"Axl, no lo sé…"

No me atrevía a mirarlo en los ojos.

"Eres tú el que saldrá perdiendo si no aceptas… No sólo te iras sin saber besar, pero además no conocerás mi mejor prueba!"

Triste y avergonzado a la vez, me puse a pensarlo por un momento. Pero ni pasaron dos segundos que Axl se abalanzó y se arrodilló frente a mí. Me puso unos ojitos de cachorro y me dijo:

"Porfiiis!"

Al verlo rogándome con esos ojitos tan tiernos, no pude resistirme y suspiré.

"Bueno… Un poco de práctica no me haría daño… Además no quiero que Zero me rechace por besar mal!" Bromeé, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Entonces es un sí?" Axl estaba emocionado.

Lo miré.

"Bueno, sí."

El pelirrojo se levantó y me dio un tremendo abrazo.

"Gracias!"

"Pero primero dame la prueba." Le pedí, ruborizado.

"Ah sí! Entonces… Recuerdas, hace dos meses atrás, en Giga City, cuando Zero estaba de mal humor y salimos al techo de la torre a disfrutar de la vista?"

"Oh sí, lo recuerdo bien. Zero estaba molesto porque Spider y Marino habían propagado un rumor de que él estaba por Cinnamon." Me reí.

"Y también recuerdas cuando dos chicas se acercaron a ti y comenzaron a coquetear contigo?"

"Dios, sí. Estaba agonizando con vergüenza!"

"Bueno, yo escuché a Zero decir, cerrando sus dientes y bien enojado: 'Dios, juro que si esas tipas no se le despegan ya, se las verán conmigo!'."

Me asombré.

"Es… Es eso verdad?"

Nunca lo hubiese podido imaginar!Bajé la cabeza, sonrojado, y dije:

"Pero esa reacción fue exagerada por el hecho que ya estaba molesto anteriormente por lo del rumor…"

"De cualquier modo estaba celoso! No lo entiendes?"

Por un momento me di por vencido y dejé que la emoción me envolviese.

"De verdad crees que yo le guste?" Le pregunté, tímidamente.

"Es muy probable!" Axl se echó a reír. "Si vieras tu cara ahora, X, es única! Tus ojos están brillando y parece que te tiraron un pote de pintura rojo intensivo en la cara!"

La imagen de la versión _chibi_ de yo y Zero abrazándonos y éste último diciéndome 'yo también te amo!' con los ojos hechos corazones, invadió mi mente. Pero no tuve tiempo de acabar mi fantasía que sentí a Axl poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Axl!" Me exclamé, asombrado.

"Si quieres, podemos practicar ahora…" Me dijo, con un tono seductor.

"Bueno…" Respondí, dudoso, y más rojo de ahí no podía estar.

"Puedo tomar la apariencia de Zero si eso te ayuda."

"**No!** Eso no sería muy honesto que digamos…"

_Si habría de tener un primer beso con __Zero éste tendría que ser con el verdadero… _

Otro pensamiento que me hacía sonrojar fuertemente.

"Como quieras." Me respondió Axl.

Entonces, nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro en los ojos durante un rato sin atrevernos a hacer el primer paso. Él comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia mí, lentamente. Yo cerré mis ojos, esperando su beso. Mis brazos estaban ahora alrededor de su cuello, y mis manos temblaban. Axl estaba tan cerca de mí que casi podía sentir sus labios rozando los míos. Pero de repente, se escuchó la voz de una Reploid y los pasos de dos acercándose entre los arbustos.

"Lo siento Zero, por no poder ayudarte. Sin embargo, creo que deberías ir con él y pedirle disculpas por tu conducta_._"

Axl y yo apenas tuvimos tiempo de separarnos bruscamente y poner nuestras caras de 'nada-pasó' que Zero y Nana llegaron.

_Ouf! Estuvo cerca! Qué hubiese pasado si nos hubiesen encontrado besándonos? De seguro Nana hubiera hecho un escándalo, y a los dos días ya todo el MHHQ pensaría que yo y Axl estamos juntos!_ _Que bochornoso sería! _

Axl y yo suspiramos de alivio. De seguro éste estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

Al encontrarnos solos, se sorprendieron y vinieron a saludarnos. A pesar de todo, los dos teníamos la cara hecha tomate, y Nana pareció sospechar algo. Enseguida frunció el ceño.

"Hola chicos. Que hacían ustedes dos aquí, _**solos**_?"

La chica de cabello rosa estaba mirando fijamente a Axl. No le había perdonado lo de la mañana y ahora estaba sospechando algo entre él y yo. Axl se enojó.

"Eso no te incumbe."

Zero sólo nos miraba, extrañado.

_No estará sospechando algo él también, o sí?_

"Y qué estaban haciendo _**ustedes**_?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, cruzando los brazos.

"Eso tampoco te incumbe." Respondió Nana, fríamente.

Eso me dejó pensativo. Era sospechoso, no? Zero y Nana, caminando por los alrededores del MHHQ, solos… Y además eso, lo que escuché a Nana decir antes de encontrarnos: _'Lo siento, Zero, por no poder ayudarte.' _Qué era lo que le había pedido o preguntado Zero? Y por qué había recurrido a ella y no a mí?

_Digo, yo soy su mejor amigo, no? Además ellos dos no suelen tener mucho contacto…_

'_Por otro lado, creo que deberías ir con él y pedirle disculpas por tu conducta.'_

Enseguida pensé:

_Oye, eso pudiera aplicarse a lo que pasó durante el almuerzo! Si eso fue el caso, podrían estar hablando de mí… Pero, por qué estarían los dos hablando de mí? Y además a solas? Qué confuso!_

Sacudí las preguntas de mi cabeza y abrí la boca:

"Ya, chicos, por favor! Tranquilícense!"

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí. Por un instante miré a Zero y casi exploté de la vergüenza al recordar lo que había dicho Axl sobre la posibilidad de que yo le gustara. A pesar de todo proseguí:

"Nana, nada pasó aquí!" Primera vez que mentía. "Y Axl, estoy seguro que nada pasó entre Nana y Zero!"

Bueno, eso esperaba.

"Obviamente." Pronunció Zero, mirando a Axl fríamente.

"Más vale." Le respondió.

Y por un momento pasó algo raro que no supe definir, pero Zero y Axl se quedaron un rato mirándose en los ojos, y si las miradas pudieran matar, los dos ya estuvieran tirados en el piso, botando espuma por la boca. Nana estaba igual de intrigada que yo por la extraña conducta de los dos. Pero de repente, un enorme ruido surgió de la nada que nos hizo olvidar la extraña situación en la que nos encontrábamos. A lo lejos, en el cielo y dirigiéndose hacia el MHHQ a velocidad extrema, se encontraba una imponente nave de transporte.

"Qué rayos?" Exclamó Zero.

Enseguida comprendí lo que había pasmado tanto a Zero. En el lado derecho de la nave, logré reconocer un símbolo bien familiar.

"Nana, qué hora es?" Le grité para que pudiese escucharme entre el escándalo que producía la nave ― sólo las operadoras tenían un reloj interno.

"Las siete en punto!"

Puse una mano delante de mi boca.

_El símbolo es el de Repliforce!_ _Oh por Dios, Iris ha llegado!_


	7. La Llegada de Iris

**Contemos las Estrellas!**

_Escrito por Faerie-Aisha_

_**Pairing: **Zero/X_

_**Rating: **PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: **Megaman X no me pertenece, es de Capcom!_

_

* * *

_

_Hello! *Se oyen los grillos* Nooo! ;_; Chicas y chicos, (si es que hay chicos leyendo; no sé si mi único lector sigue leyendo mi fanfic ;_;) les debo muchas disculpas a todos por el horrendo atraso! __De seguro muchos de ustedes pensaron que no iba a escribir más, y hasta yo tuve dudas por un momento. Las pocas veces que encontraba inspiración para ponerme a escribir escribía demasiado poco... Por eso me tomó tanto acabarlo, y al principio también se me había hecho difícil empezar este capítulo. Pero aquí está, y está más __largo que nunca! La mala noticia es que a partir de ahora no puedo asegurar con qué rapidez acabaré el próximo capítulo. Espero que me perdonen por el __inconveniente y hojalá que les guste el 7mo capítulo de Contemos las Estrellas ;)_

_Y como olvidarlo? Me toca responder a vuestras preciadas reviews! Recibí un paquetón! Estoy súper agradecida!_

**_Karin:_**

_Lol!_

_No sabes cuánto me alegra que te haya gustado lo de Axl y X! Cuando lo escribí tuve dudas, preguntándome que iban a pensar cuando leyeran esa parte del casi-beso._

**_Kitsune:_**

_Dices que eres mala escritora? Eso lo piensas tú, pero no sabes qué piensan los otros! ;) No quiero presionarte; si no te sientes segura con tus habilidades de escritora tendrás tus razones. Pero si un día te vienen las ganas de ponerte a __escribir, ya sabes que tendrás aquí a alguien apoyándote! :)_

**_Nephra:_**

_Gracias, chica! Fue súper divertido escribirlo!_

_Jeje, ya veo que no te gustó mucho lo de Axl y X. Será que eres demasiada amante de la pareja Zero/X?_

_Si conociera bien a Beyblade, leería tus fics! He oído hablar mucho de esa serie pero no logro averiguar en donde y cuando la pasan en TV aquí en Rep. Dom. Que mal, porque ese anime se ve bien interesante! Y además hay muchos chicos lindos. :P_

**_TamI-Flye:_**

_Me encanta hacer sufrir a nuestro querido X para luego poder darle todo lo mejor! Lo que realmente se merece. Es mucho mejor así. ;)_

_Iris, gorda? Lol!_

**_Iris:_**

_Te agradezco mucho por tu lindo comentario! Me haces sentir orgullosa :P_

**_Amazona Verde:_**

_Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!_

_Me encanta imaginarme a X siendo súper tímido; que bueno que te hayas reído mucho con mi fic, me hace feliz. :)_

_PS: Cuando escribiste 'las indirectas de megaman', te referías a Zero, verdad?_

**_Alexia-Ashford:_**

_Por suerte que lo continué porque no quiero que algo te pase! ;_; Jeje, espero que __te guste este capítulo!_

**_FallenAngelDayhan:_**

_Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi fic!_

_Todas queremos a Zero para nosotras, a pesar que sabemos muy bien que su __mente y corazón sólo están concentrados en X... :P Anyways, para lo de Iris tocándole un cabello a Zero… no puedo prometer nada aún. :P_

_Y ahora a leer se ha dicho!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7:**

**.::\****La Llegada de Iris****/****::. **

"Qué hace una nave de Repliforce aquí?"

Zero se había acercado a mí con las cejas fruncidas.

Me asombré.

_Zero entonces no sabía que venía Iris…_

Me hice el que tampoco sabía nada y me quedé callado. Nana se preocupó, y sin saber que era la organización Repliforce, cogió un poco de miedo y se agarró instintivamente del brazo de Axl. De seguro pensó que podían ser Mavericks. El pelirrojo sólo se quedó mirando intrigado la nave de transporte que ya se escondía entre los árboles mientras descendía y no pareció darse cuenta de la reacción de Nana. Eso, o estaba disfrutando de la situación.

"Aterrizará frente al HQ; vallemos a ver qué quieren." Dijo Zero.

Todos estaban bajo intriga menos yo, que sabía muy bien quién en particular iba a salir por la puerta de la nave.

Zero, Axl y Nana emprendieron el paso y ligeramente deprimido, seguí los tres Reploids de vuelta al MHHQ. Cuando al fin llegamos al vasto espacio de pasto bien cuidado frente a la base, la nave ya había aterrizado y estaba apagada. No obstante, no había ni una compuerta abierta. Varios Reploids salieron del MHHQ curiosos y advertidos de la presencia de los visitantes por el ruido de la imponente máquina de transporte. Distinguí a Signas, Alia y Douglas entre la creciente multitud. Éstos eran los únicos que parecían saber que venían miembros de la Repliforce ya que mantenían la boca cerrada y no había ni la más mínima expresión de asombro en sus caras.

Después de dos minutos de escándalo y confusión, un repentino silencio se estableció cuando la puerta principal de la nave se abrió, y enseguida salieron General y varios Reploids con la insignia de Repliforce visible en sus hombros o pecho. Era un desfile poco común y hasta espectacular, los de la Repliforce siempre llevaban la cabeza en alto, emitiendo honor y elegancia por todos lados. Reploids seguían saliendo de la nave pero Iris todavía no salía. Aguanté mi respiración sin realizarlo, y sólo la solté cuando percibí, detrás de Colonel y marchando tranquilamente fuera de la nave, Iris, igual de hermosa como siempre.

Enseguida, Signas fue a apretar la mano de General, de Colonel y de la posible ex-novia de Zero, seguido por Alia y Douglas quienes ponían sus mejores posturas.

Eché un vistazo a Zero a mi lado. Se veía bien asombrado de ver a Iris pero no logré identificar algún otro sentimiento en la expresión de su cara. Volteó a verme y me preguntó:

"Sabías que la Repliforce venía?"

"No, no sabía." Le mentí sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos.

Se quedó callado observándome, y por un momento tuve la impresión que Zero sabía que yo estaba mintiendo. Mis sospechas se esfumaron cuando de repente dijo:

"Voy a ir a saludar. Vienes?"

Sentí una ligera desilusión, pero a pesar de todo le respondí:

"Ve tú primero, luego te alcanzo..."

Y sin decir una palabra más, emprendió el paso hacia los grupos de Reploids con más autoridad del MHHQ y de la Repliforce respectivamente. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que los alcanzó y saludó cortésmente. Iris corrió hacia él para abrazarlo y Zero la recibió en sus brazos asombrado, pero luego se echó a reír.

_Quién no se alegraría al abrazar una chica tan linda como Iris? _Admití, herido.

"Esteeee… X, no quisiera presionarte pero… si no te pones las pilas, esa morocha te va a robar Zero!" Remarcó Nana a mi derecha.

"Lo sé…"

Pero enseguida realicé algo y volteé hacia ella, estupefacto. Cómo había Nana adivinado que me gustaba Zero? No sabía si ponerme a echar gritos o tirarme al piso a llorar.

"Axl me contó todo mientras observabas a Zero yendo a saludar." La chica de cabello rosado agregó, sonriendo.

"Axl!" Exclamé, enojado. "Se suponía que era un secreto!"

"Oh, vamos! Todos saben que los secretos están hechos para contarse!" Me respondió.

Me rodó una gota por la frente y lo dejé así ― pero sólo por el momento.

"Chicos, por favor, sólo prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie más! Se imaginan qué pasaría si Zero llegara a conocer mis sentimientos a través de rumores? Sería una catástrofe…"

"Pero por qué te preocupas tanto? Estoy segura que Zero también está por ti."

"No tú también!"

Nana pensaba lo mismo que Axl! Alguien más que quería ponerme falsas ilusiones en la cabeza.

"Viste X, ya somos dos contra uno!"

Cuántas veces tendría que repetírmelo? Prohibido ilusionarme! Ignoré el comentario de Axl y volteé a ver a Zero a lo lejos. Signas, Alia y Douglas seguían conversando con General y Colonel mientras Zero y Iris charlaban por otro lado. A esa distancia no podía escuchar lo que decían pero noté que sus labios se movían precipitadamente. El hecho de no haberse visto por un buen tiempo los hacía hervir con emoción. Me quedé asombrado cuando descubrí a mi gran sorpresa que me enojaba de más en más en lugar de entristecerme. En lugar de sentir mi pequeña gota de esperanza evaporarse, sentía unas crecientes ganas de declarar mis sentimientos a Zero, como si de esa manera pudiese hacer que Iris se esfumara para siempre. Volteé hacia Axl y Nana quienes ya iban por la décima razón por la cual Zero y yo pegábamos como pareja y exclamé, determinado:

"Axl, quiero practicar mi declaración ahora!"

Y así transcurrió toda la noche. Axl se había convertido en Zero para hacer la simulación más real ― por qué satisfacerse con un espejo cuando se puede tener la perfecta copia, al menos física, de la persona amada? ― mientras Nana me había ayudado a escoger las palabras ― aunque no creía que eso iba a servir de mucho, ya que de seguro iba a olvidar todo tan pronto tuviera la mirada de Zero sobre mí, esperando a que le diga mi más intimo secreto. Los dos se habían puesto a dramatizarlo todo como en uno de esos romances de telenovela bastante estereotipados con gestos ridículos y palabras cursis, y nos habíamos todos echado a reír. Axl y Nana estaban oficialmente reconciliados y nunca habían durado tanto tiempo juntos sin discutir por la más mínima cosa. La operadora ya no tenía razón para estar enojada con él ya que él había roto con Marino, y como ahora sabía que yo estaba enamorado de Zero, no podía sospechar que había pasado algo entre Axl y yo esa tarde. Estaba sumamente feliz por ellos. La semejanza de sus formas de pensar y maneras de ser saltaban al ojo, y admití que los dos pegaban muy bien como pareja. Ahora que Nana no estaba enojada con él y que habíamos deducido que estaba enamorada de Axl gracias a su ataque de celosía cuando lo vio besando a Marino, Axl podía declarársele y tener un 99% de probabilidad que Nana le correspondería. Y además no tenía ningún rival en el campo ― bueno, que yo supiera, claro. Yo, por otro lado, tenía 0% de probabilidad con Zero ― bueno, de acuerdo, 1% con las pruebas que Axl me había dado ― y tenía casi todas las chicas del MHHQ como rivales y como reina de éstas, Iris. Sí, verdaderamente prometedor.

En conclusión, mi declaración era como una misión kamikaze. Lograr mi objetivo sería sólo una cuestión de nervios, pero para lograr salir vivo de la misión… se necesitaría un milagro.

* * *

Eran las once y treinta de la noche y Axl no tenía más energía para seguir adoptando la forma de Zero. Todos estábamos cansados y decidimos retirarnos a la acogedora sala en la zona Oeste del MHHQ hecha especialmente para los que deseaban tomar un receso. Siempre menos poblada que la cafetería, la sala estaba repleta de confortables muebles de piel color blanco con sus cojines azul turquesa, tapices, peceras artificiales y hasta una chimenea electrónica que emitía verdadero calor en invierno. Ahí encontramos a Alia y a Douglas sentados en unos muebles, charlando, y Axl quiso burlarse de ellos:

"Qué linda pareja! Desde cuando son novios?"

La 'linda pareja' hizo como si no había escuchado nada. Entonces, aproveché para preguntarles por qué los Reploids más importantes de la Repliforce habían venido a la base.

"La Repliforce quiso entretener un rendez-vous con nosotros para proponernos un proyecto." Respondió Alia.

"Un proyecto?"

"Quieren construir con nosotros una base cazadora de Mavericks al extranjero."

"Qué?" Exclamó Nana. "Sé que es bueno extenderse pero de verdad es tan necesario? No es algo que se puede hacer de un día a la mañana, y además se requiere muchos fondos…"

"Han habido crecientes casos de Reploids vueltos Mavericks estos últimos meses, y han causado muchos estragos y crímenes contra humanos como a Reploids, y gobiernos de varios países de Europa se han estado quejando: no todos los países poseen bases cazadoras de Mavericks. Nos necesitan." Respondió Douglas.

Y Alia agregó:

"Signas piensa mandar algunas unidades a algunos países de Europa para que mantengan el orden mientras se construye la base."

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, pensativos, hasta que Douglas rompió el silencio:

"Mañana en la tarde tendremos otra reunión para llegar a un acuerdo definitivo."

"La gente de Repliforce se quedaron a dormir aquí?" Preguntó Axl.

"Sí, pero sólo se quedaron el General, Colonel y Iris. Los vienen a buscar mañana después de la junta. Claro, a excepción de la hermana de Colonel quien piensa quedarse por más tiempo."

"La cual, por cierto, vi muy cariñosa y juntita a Zero esta tarde…" Dijo Alia, subiendo de tono para asegurarse de que la oiría y evitando mirar en mi dirección.

Alia quería verme molesto, pero no le di el gusto. Axl y Nana no abrieron la boca y Douglas la miró, extrañado. Me puse a toser.

"De eso me encargo yo." Dije disimuladamente, como si tenía todo planeado, aunque lo único que tenía pensado hacer era declarar mis sentimientos y eso no era verdaderamente un plan.

Los tres sonrieron con seguridad, y Douglas seguía sin comprender. A qué servía denegar la verdad? Alia ya sabía lo que yo sentía por Zero así que desmentirlo hubiese sido inútil. Después de un momento, Axl bostezó.

"Bueno, señores, yo me voy a acostar. Son las doce y estoy súper cansado."

Todos también estábamos fatigados así que nos dirigimos a nuestros dormitorios respectivos tras habernos deseado las buenas noches. Al entrar a mi habitación activé el seguro electrónico, y cuando al fin me acomodé sobre mi cama, sólo lograron pasar dos minutos que caí rendido frente al sueño.

* * *

"X!"

"**X, despierta!"**

"**X!"**

Abrí los ojos. Alguien estaba sacudiéndome, sus grandes manos apretando mis hombros. Dado a la oscuridad no lograba distinguir quien era que me había despertado con tanta prisa. Enseguida me alarmé.

_Como entró esta persona a mi habitación si recuerdo haber activado el seguro y qué desea a estas horas de la noche?_

"X, por Dios, qué sueño más profundo! Un poco más y te cargaba." Escuché una voz grave y ligeramente irritada decir.

De repente la reconocí, y mi cara se pintó de rojo intenso al instante.

"Zero?"

De entre todos por qué tenía que ser él quien se encontraba en mi habitación? Qué vergüenza!

"Levántate, rápido." Me ordenó.

"Qué… qué sucede? Qué hora es?"

"Son cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. No escuchaste la alarma? Y ahora no te puedo explicar ya que tenemos que salir de aquí pronto: somos unos de los últimos."

Aunque su voz se oía estable, hablaba apresuradamente.

_Por qué tenemos que salir del MHHQ con tanta prisa? Qué está sucediendo? _

Esas eran las preguntas que inundaban mi cabeza. Comencé a preocuparme seriamente. Entonces me levanté y escuché a Zero abriendo la puerta. De seguro sus retinas artificiales ya se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, y yo no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo así que no podía ver nada todavía. Por un momento tuve miedo que Zero me iba a abandonar ahí y antes que lo realizara, exclamé:

"Espera! Prende la luz por favor…"

"No hay electricidad."

"**Qué?**"

"Tus ojos no se han acostumbrados a la oscuridad aún, verdad?"

"Eh, no…" Respondí, avergonzado.

Zero se acercó a mí rápidamente y tomó mi mano en la suya. Enseguida me sonrojé violentamente. Su mano se sentía tan caliente… Mandé gracias al cielo por la falta de luz; Zero no podía notar mi rubor con tanta oscuridad.

"Siento que tengas que guiarme…" Murmuré.

Pero él no me respondió y emprendió el paso, y cuando salimos a la vasta plaza que conectaba los dormitorios de la zona Este del MHHQ, respiré humo y me alarmé.

"Por Dios, un incendio?"

"Cual sea el motivo no sueltes mi mano que podemos perdernos de vista entre todo este humo. Conozco la salida más cerca de acá."

Nos pusimos a caminar apresuradamente. Mis retinas se habían al fin adaptado a la oscuridad pero a causa del humo no lograba ver mucho más que antes. No tenía otra opción que dejarme guiar. Zero tenía un increíble sentido de la orientación ― la habilidad de poder moverse en completa oscuridad era una de las cuantas especialidades de su unidad ― y me había dicho que sabía donde estaba la salida más cercana. No dudé de su palabra, mi confianza en él era absoluta.

El humo no tardó en ocupar mis pulmones artificiales y me puse a toser. Entonces Zero me acercó a él y se sacrificó quitándose el aparato que cubría su boca y nariz y que servía a filtrar el aire para dármelo a mí ― no había notado que llevaba uno con él hasta ese momento. No me atreví a decir algo.

Ya comenzaba a sentirse el calor del fuego pero Zero me mantenía contra él, protegiéndome, y si no fuera por todo el humo alrededor de nosotros y la alerta de incendio en el MHHQ, hubiera creído que estaba soñando. Para ayudarme a olvidar la cercanía a Zero, quise averiguar más sobre la situación de emergencia del momento y le pregunté:

"Zero, cómo se originó el incendio?"

"Pues, parece que se formó a partir de un corto-circuito en el centro de computadoras de seguridad. Tú sabes, el que controla, entre otros, los seguros electrónicos de todo el HQ. El sistema está vuelto loco: algunos seguros se han desactivado mientras que otro se han activado, y numerosos Reploids están en peligro atascados dentro de sus habitaciones sin poder salir. La única manera es explotando los seguros o la puerta, pero no todos están equipados con un arma."

No todos los Reploids de la base eran Maverick Hunters, también habían los que se especializaban en los servicios (limpieza, reparación), los científicos, y los especializados en trabajo de oficina o de computadora, como las operadoras. Zero se interrumpió para toser y luego prosiguió:

"Pero no te preocupes, todas las unidades disponibles incluyendo las nuestras están encargándose de eso." Se apresuró en decir, conociendo mi carácter; Zero solía decirme que yo me preocupaba demasiado. "El seguro electrónico de tu habitación fue uno de los que se desactivaron y pude entrar sin problema. Y la electricidad ha sido cortada para evitar más corto-circuitos que pudiesen empeorar las cosas."

Mientras Zero volvía a toser, doblamos una esquina y entramos a un corredor.

"Y donde está el resto de la gente?"

"Las alarmas de incendio sonaron por todo el HQ y todas las zonas han sido evacuadas. Casi todos están afuera al aire libre. Ésta es la zona que está tardando más ya que tenemos más problemas al estar a proximidad del incendio."

No había duda de eso, el calor ya se estaba volviendo insoportable y Zero había hecho varias pausas mientras hablaba para toser a causa de la inconmensurable cantidad de humo. El Comandante de la Unidad 0 seguía agarrando mi mano izquierda y manteniendo su otra mano sobre mi boca y nariz para protegerme del humo con el aparato así que decidí empujar su mano de mi cara hacia él para que lo tomara de vuelta. Pero él no la retiró y dijo:

"Prefiero morir antes de ver algo sucediéndote por mi culpa."

Y nuevamente se puso a toser.

Me quedé atónito frente a esas hermosas y intensas palabras de Zero; fueron directo hacia mi corazón. Se sentía tan extraño escucharlo diciéndome algo así… Me sentí, por la primera vez en mi vida, sumamente especial. Y me conmoví, y por un momento no supe qué hacer ni qué decir. Pero como su tos no tenía intención de parar, lo único que me atreví a hacer fue rogar silenciosamente para que pudiésemos salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y así poder respirar aire fresco. Mis plegarias no parecieron ser escuchadas porque cuando al fin llegamos a la salida y apoyamos el botón para que la puerta se abriera automáticamente, ésta estaba sellada.

"Qué rayos! No me digas que el seguro de esta puerta también ha sufrido daños!" Exclamó Zero, frustrado.

"Habías usado esta puerta anteriormente en la noche?"

"Sí, la usé una primera vez para salir cuando oí la alarma de incendio y una segunda vez para entrar a buscarte y el seguro funcionaba perfectamente."

"Pero… estos seguros no funcionan con electricidad?"

"No, tienen un origen de energía a parte, el cual no ha sido cortado. El fuego debió haberse extendido en el centro de computadoras de seguridad, lo que provocó que también los seguros de esta zona se vuelvan locos."

"Zero, qué hacemos entonces? El seguro de esta puerta es demasiado importante para ser explotado fácilmente."

A penas pude terminar mi frase que Zero soltó mi mano, sacó su _Z-saber_ y prosiguió en tratar de abrir una entrada en la puerta blindada, pero sólo dejaba rastros de quemadura y no lograba penetrarla. Entonces me vino una idea, y activé mi _Buster_. Mientras lo cargaba le dije a Zero de moverse a un lado, y cuando al fin terminé de cargarlo a su máximo poder, solté la enorme bola de energía hacia la puerta. Eché un grito de felicidad cuando la puerta reventó y Zero exclamó:

"Bien hecho, X!"

La luz de la luna penetró la estructura y en mi emoción volví a agarrar la mano de Zero mientras corríamos hacia la salida. Enseguida entramos en contacto con la fresca brisa de la noche y suspiré. Habíamos salido de un infierno sanos y salvos! Así lo pensé, y me sentí más que aliviado.

Remarqué la gran cantidad de gente a lo lejos frente a la base pero nadie pareció notarnos. La totalidad de los Reploids que se hospedaban en el MHHQ se veían asustados, otros estaban preocupados, y habían algunos que se veían hasta emocionados de haber vivido la experiencia de un incendio. Pero algo terrible y repentino me hizo volver a la realidad: Zero había soltado mi mano y había caído sobre sus rodillas en la hierba, tosiendo violentamente. Demasiado humo había entrado a sus pulmones artificiales y no lograba respirar correctamente. (Por qué rayos nos construyeron con la necesidad de respirar oxigeno para poder funcionar?) Me abajé, lo sostuve. Y alarmado, exclamé:

"Dios mío! Zero, aguanta por favor!"

Traté de no sucumbir al pánico y lo primero que hice fue pararme y correr a buscar ayuda. No tardé mucho para percibir a Cinnamon entre la multitud entregando un vaso de agua a un Reploid exhausto.

"Cinnamon! Zero está mal, ven rápido!"

Ella volteó la mirada hacia mí y sorprendida, vino corriendo. La guié hacia donde se encontraba mi mejor amigo, pero cuando llegamos no logramos encontrarlo, y preocupado a muerte, exclamé:

"Pero a donde pudo haberse ido?"

Y de repente, una voz surgió detrás de nosotros tomándonos a los dos por sorpresa:

"Aquí estoy, par de ciegos."

Volteamos para descubrir a Zero caminando hacia nosotros en casi perfecto estado. Me llené de felicidad al verlo ahí, sonrisa en rostro y milagrosamente recuperado. Las lágrimas me vinieron a los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces fui a abrazarlo, brazos a su alrededor y cabeza sobre su pecho. Zero me abrazó de vuelta y se echó a reír.

"Te preocupé tanto? No era mi intención hacerte llorar."

"A qué te refieres con que no era tu intención?" Le pregunté, extrañado.

"Bueno, admitiré que lo exageré un poco."

"Me estás diciendo que toda esa crisis de tos fue sólo una actuación?"

Zero puso su típica cara de inocente al ver que me había enfadado y dijo:

"En parte, sí."

Mi cara se puso roja del enojo y dejé de abrazarlo.

"Cómo pudiste? Me preocupé muchísimo por ti!"

Pero me desarmó completamente al abrazarme mientras me murmuraba en el oído:

"Gracias por preocuparte."

Mi enojo se esfumó para dar lugar a estupefacción.

_Zero… __**Zero **__me está abrazando? _Era tan raro verlo mostrando afecto…

Me quedé congelado, ahí, sonrojado a más no poder. Cinnamon se había quedado todo ese tiempo mirándonos en silencio hasta ese momento, y se alejó para dejarnos solos, con una innegable sonrisa en cara.

Después de lo que me pareció un estadía en el paraíso envuelto en su olor y sintiéndome seguro entre sus fuertes brazos, Zero me soltó. No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos enseguida, tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza. Pero no tuvimos tiempo de hacer algo más que de repente oímos una explosión. Todo el mundo sobresaltó, y oímos a Massimo quien se encontraba a proximidad gritar:

"La explosión tuvo que haberse producido en la zona Norte de la base!" Hizo una pausa en la cual realizó algo y dijo: "Oye, Spider, no es ahí donde se encuentra Marino? Oh por Dios, tengo que hacer algo!"

Y enseguida empezó a correr en dirección de la entrada principal del extenso establecimiento de tres pisos ― incluyendo uno subterráneo ― que formaba el MHHQ. Spider intentó pararlo al mismo tiempo que le advertía que era demasiado peligroso volver a entrar y sobretodo después de la explosión. Pero Massimo lo empujó a un lado y siguió su camino. Nunca antes lo había visto tan determinado. La única idea que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era la de ir a salvar la persona que amaba. Y yo lograba comprenderlo perfectamente, ya que si hubiera sido Zero en lugar de Marino, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Absolutamente nada iba a hacer cambiar a Massimo de idea. Sumamente preocupado, le pregunté a Zero:

"Qué crees que haya sido la causa de la explosión?"

"De seguro las llamas alcanzaron un pequeño depósito de gasolina o gas o algo por el estilo. Hubiera podido ser mucho peor…"

"Dijiste que todos las zonas habían sido evacuadas… Qué estaba haciendo Marino ahí?"

"De seguro estaba rescatando algunos pobres Reploids atrapados en sus habitaciones. Espero que la explosión no los haya alcanzado…" Murmuró, ya mucho más serio.

_Cuando va a acabar esta pesadilla? _Pensé, deprimido.

Y de repente recordé algo y le pregunté a Zero:

"Y Iris? Donde está ella?"

Aunque Iris no era definitivamente mi persona favorita, no deseaba que le pasara algo malo, y tenía que admitir que estaba un poquito preocupado.

Zero me señaló con el dedo a una parte de la multitud y enseguida la percibí a lo lejos, cubriéndose con una manta y en los brazos de su hermano, Colonel. Sonreí ligeramente.

_A pesar de todo Iris es una dulce chica... _

"Iris y Colonel estaban en una de las habitaciones que se trancaron y tuve que enviar unos miembros de mi unidad a explotar los seguros de las puertas. Al igual que tú, Colonel tiene un sueño muy pesado así que no escuchó la alarma y no pudo ir a ayudar su hermana."

Atónito, le pregunté:

"Mandaste gente a salvar a Iris? Al lugar de ir tú personalmente?"

Enseguida me arrepentí de haber dicho eso. Se había oído demasiado sospechoso!

Entonces noté que Zero dudó antes de responderme pero cuando al fin abrió la boca se veía seguro de sí.

"Recuerda que en ese preciso momento tú también estabas en peligro dentro del HQ."

Mi corazón se puso a latir a mil por minuto mientras él y yo nos quedábamos en silencio.

_Zero prefirió ir a buscarme a mí en lugar de a Iris? _Me quedé sin palabras. _Soy más importante que ella a sus ojos? _

Me sentí increíblemente feliz al pensar eso. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo de seguir pensando en todo eso que comenzó a escucharse un sonido en la lejanía, y pocos minutos después varias naves-bomberos estaban aterrizando frente a la base.

"Al fin llegan!" Se exclamó el rubio a mi lado, ligeramente enojado.

Pero antes que las naves pudiesen tocar el piso, la puerta principal del MHHQ se abrió para dejar salir a un grupo de Reploids. Cinnamon corrió hacia ellos y Zero y yo decidimos acompañarla. Cuando llegamos, nos dijeron que era precisamente Marino quien los había salvado pero que a mitad del camino la ex-ladrona se había devuelto para buscar el robot cachorro de uno de los Reploids. Entre el desorden, el pánico y la oscuridad, la pobre mascota de metal había sido olvidada.

"Fue entonces cuando oímos la explosión…"

"Oh no!" Se exclamó Cinnamon, llevándose las manos hacia su boca.

"Y ahora Massimo está allí dentro… Tenemos que entrar y ayudarlo a buscar a Marino!" Propuse, decidido.

"No, no debemos arriesgar más de una vida. Además yo confío en Massimo. Sé que lo logrará." Dijo Zero, convencido.

* * *

El jefe de los bomberos estaba informándose sobre la situación con Signas mientras algunas naves tiraban agua desde arriba en toda el área del incendio y cuando el fuego al fin se calmó, varios equipos de Reploids bomberos entraron al MHHQ a apagarlo completamente y a rescatar cualquier persona que todavía estuviese dentro. Pero a pesar de todo, Massimo y Marino todavía no aparecían y yo sólo rogaba a mis adentros por su seguridad y bienestar. Tenía tantas ganas de creer en Zero cuando éste había dicho que Massimo lo iba a lograr… Yo simplemente no sabía qué pensar.

Mientras Cinnamon les daba bebidas y mantas a los rescatados, Axl y Nana nos percibieron y se acercaron. Estaban sumamente felices de ver que Zero y yo estábamos sanos y salvos pero a la vez muy preocupados por el asunto de Massimo y su amor imposible, Marino. Y al final de una larga espera llena de tensión, la puerta principal de la base volvió a abrirse mientras todos aguantábamos nuestras respiraciones. Nuestra tensión y preocupación se esfumaron de repente cuando Massimo apareció entre todo el humo negro que se mezclaba ahora al aire puro del exterior, cargando a una Marino bastante lastimada pero consciente, que a su vez mantenía entre sus brazos el cachorro robot. Enseguida los cuatro comenzamos a aplaudir al igual que una gran parte de la población del MHHQ; estábamos llenos de alivio y felicidad.

Massimo nunca se había visto tan seguro y orgulloso de sí; de vuelta a Giga City, el imponente Reploid había sido un temeroso de primera y aunque se había mejorado mucho con el tiempo, seguía con la inseguridad de merecer el nombre del verdadero _Massimo The Brave_. El nombre del héroe de la Resistencia había sido una grande presión para él. Pero ahora, con la mirada que dirigía a Marino y con la manera en que la cargaba con tanta seguridad, era claro que no le temía a nada ni a nadie. Y eso, Marino lo notó, y no lograba esconder la admiración en su mirada por ese _nuevo_ Massimo. Axl tuvo razón cuando exclamó:

"Amor a primera vista!"

Marino no había verdaderamente notado a Massimo hasta ese momento.

* * *

El fuego había sido apagado completamente y la pesadilla había terminado. No había fallecido ningún Reploid y los pocos heridos estaban entre las excelentes manos de Lifesaver, Cinnamon, y muchas Reploids enfermeras más. Había sido un milagro. Y mientras todos los Reploids del MHHQ observaban el precioso amanecer, yo observaba el hermoso perfil de Zero a mi lado. Mi corazón no podía parar de latir fuertemente cuando recordaba que Zero había nuevamente arriesgado su vida para rescatarme al lugar de rescatar a Iris, y que luego había pasado toda la noche sin verla para estar a mi lado. Estaba ahora seguro que él no estaba enamorado de ella y si eso no era cierto, al menos sabía que yo era más importante que ella para Zero.

_Quizás… a pesar de todo… tenga una mínima oportunidad con él... _

Me atreví a pensar. Y ya lo había decidido: iba a declarármele esa misma tarde. Nada iba a hacerme cambiar de idea. Pero nunca hubiera podido imaginar y menos adivinar lo que iba a pasar esa misma tarde de verano…


	8. Revelaciones y Repercusiones

**Contemos las Estrellas!**

_Escrito por Faerie-Aisha_

_**Pairing:** Zero/X_

_**Rating: **PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: **Megaman X no me pertenece, es de Capcom!_

_

* * *

_

_No había querido publicar este capítulo hasta acabar de escribir la historia completa, pero como temo no terminarla, creo que merecen al menos saber que pasó después del capítulo 7... Wow, de veras que no me merezco todas esas bellas reviews que me han dejado... No me cansaré de decirlo: muchísimas gracias! Espero que aún estén interesados en saber qué pasa. Buena lectura; y como siempre, gracias por leer. :) _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 8: **

**.::\Revelaciones y Repercusiones****/****::.**

Me desperté con la luz del sol de mediodía en pleno rostro pero lo que me había realmente despertado era el calor que estaba sufriendo bajo la manta. Abrí los ojos y enseguida recordé todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Tras el incendio, me había dormido en el césped al lado de Zero mientras éste observaba el amanecer. Sin embargo, no recordaba haberme acostado bajo una manta. _Talvez Zero..? _

Me levanté bostezando, y me dirigí hacia la entrada del MHHQ mientras hacía cuidado en no despertar algunos Reploids que todavía dormían sobre el pasto. Al entrar a la base, me asombré al encontrar todo aseado y me sentí culpable por haber estado descansando cuando tenía que haber estado ayudando a limpiar. Pero como el MHHQ era tan vasto, supuse que todavía quedaban lugares que no habían sido liberados de esa capa negra y mal olorosa que deja el humo en su camino y decidido en ayudar, me puse a buscarlos. Los dormitorios de las áreas Oeste y Sur, al igual que el Centro de Reparaciones y los laboratorios no habían sido afligidos por el humo. El Centro Administrativo y el Centro de Entrenamiento ya estaban aseados y el Centro de Entretenimiento ― que reagrupaba una piscina, canchas de deportes, una cinemateca y una biblioteca electrónica ― todavía estaba siendo aseado. No vi a nadie conocido así que me fui a la cafetería-restaurante. Tenía un presentimiento que ahí encontraría a alguien.

Mientras me acercaba a ella, el sonido de una música movida se oía de más en más fuerte, y al entrar a la extensa sala me quedé atónito frente a un verdadero espectáculo. Todos los que conocía mejor estaban ahí: Spider, Massimo, Marino, Axl, Nana, Cinnamon y Zero. También se encontraba Iris. Unas bocinas habían sido puestas sobre una mesa y una música alegre sonaba a toda fuerza. El piso estaba empapado de agua enjabonada; Zero y Massimo mantenían las mangueras mientras los otros trapeaban el piso y las máquinas de limpieza automáticas se encargaban de los muros y techo. Por un lado, Axl y Nana usaban los trapeadores como micrófonos, y por otro lado Alia y Cinnamon bailaban juntas mientras reían a carcajadas.

Me acerqué lentamente al grupo con temor a deslizarme sobre el piso mojado y Massimo fue el primero en notar mi presencia.

"Miren quién ha llegado: X!" Exclamó mientras bajaba el volumen de la música por control remoto.

Todos voltearon hacia mí, sonriendo. Mientras les decía los buenos días, percibí en un rincón de la mirada a Zero y Massimo intercambiar un guiño. Este último se acercó a mí de manera sospechosa ― podía sentirlo ― y le pregunté qué planeaba. En un cerrar de ojo, Massimo había activado la manguera en mi dirección y milagrosamente logré esquivar el caño de agua. Sin embargo, no se dejó por vencido y me volvió a atacar. Empecé a correr. Entre las risas de todos le supliqué que parara pero no me puso caso, y peor aún, realicé que me estaba guiando hacia Zero, quien me esperaba con una sonrisa maliciosa y una manguera en mano, listo en darme un buen baño de agua fría. Como me dirigía directo hacia él quise cambiar de dirección pero esto indujo un resultado mucho peor: me di un tremendo resbalón con un charco de agua enjabonada y caí sobre mi trasero.

Pero la cosa no quedó ahí. Seguí deslizándome durante unos segundos a velocidad extrema tal un pingüino sobre hielo sólo para percutir a Zero quien se encontraba en mi camino. Del impacto, el robot de un metro ochenta y cuatro cayó sobre mí ― un pobre robot de apenas un metro setenta ― y deslizamos durante unas milésimas de segundos más para acabar en una posición sumamente comprometedora: yo abajo, muriéndome de la vergüenza, y Zero arriba, totalmente pasmado.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido! Nuestras piernas estaban entrecruzadas, su imponente pecho estaba contra el mío y enseguida temí que Zero pudiese sentir mi corazón artificial latir como si no hubiese mañana. A causa del asombro nos quedamos paralizados, nuestros rostros a poco centímetros el uno del otro, mi mirada hipnotizada por sus ojos zafiro. Deseoso de ocultar mis mejillas incendiadas intenté desatarme de tal embarazosa posición pero Zero no parecía querer moverse ni aunque fuese un centímetro.

"Zero, no… te vas a mover?" Logré articular.

Tan pronto le hice la pregunta, sacudió la cabeza como para volver a la realidad y se levantó con rapidez, avergonzado por su conducta. Me ofreció una mano para ayudar a levantarme y la tomé ― necesitaba la asistencia, aturdido como estaba; era como si me hubiese embriagado con la cercanía, el aroma de su exquisita colonia y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Mi vergüenza simplemente no podía ser descrita. Todos y digo absolutamente todos nos estaban observando de pies a cabeza y sólo Alia se atrevió a romper el silencio.

"Se encuentran bien?"

"Perfectamente bien! Por qué preguntas?" Respondimos Zero y yo en unísono, incómodos, y enseguida nos miramos de reojo.

"Porque deslizaron siete metros por el piso?" Remarcó Axl con sarcasmo.

Creí sentir una mirada matadora emanar de Zero en dirección del joven Reploid y no quise encontrarme en su lugar.

"Discúlpame X…" Dijo Spider, riéndose, mientras posaba su mano sobre mi hombro. "Pero hay que admitir que eso fue cómico! Ni con vuestros _Hyper Modes _los había visto volar de tal manera!"

El silencio incomodo dio lugar a risas y silenciosamente agradecí a Spider.

"Bueno, ya! A trabajar! La cafetería tiene que estar lista para las una de la tarde!" Exclamó Zero con autoridad, y nadie desobedeció.

De pronto, sentí una mano agarrar mi brazo y volteé hacia la misteriosa persona.

"Creo que no nos hemos aún saludado. Cómo estás, X?"

Frente a mí, Iris me entregaba una bella sonrisa. Enseguida intenté ocultar mi asombro. Me había tomado por sorpresa, de veras no esperaba a que ella viniese a saludarme; pero honestamente, a quien engañaba? La rivalidad que sentía con ella no era correspondida, sólo yo la veía como rival. Eso lo sabía.

"Estoy… bien." Hubo un silencio en el cual temí que me preguntara por qué había dudado. "Y tú cómo estás? Has podido resolver el asunto que tenías pendiente?"

"A eso he venido." Dijo, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose y sus facciones llenándose de seriedad.

Su respuesta alimentó mi interés y en menos de un segundo mi cerebro artificial procesó múltiples razones por las cuales Iris podía había vuelto al MHHQ. Pero sólo una retuvo mi atención, y esa era… Zero, por supuesto.

O eso creía…

La conversación acabó cuando Marino interrumpió y nos pasó dos trapeadores, y nunca llegué a preguntarle qué era el asunto que debía resolver. Sólo lo sabría mucho después. Quién hubiera podido imaginar lo que realmente la había traído hasta acá? No era aún posible para mí imaginármelo…

Así fue que pasé el resto de la hora aseando la vasta cafetería-restaurante, mi mente lejos, inundada por pensamientos oscuros. No podía evitar dirigir mi mirada fruncida hacia la Reploid morocha, pero entonces mis ojos se aventuraban inconscientemente hacia la causa de mis mas grandes penas y felicidades, Zero; y mis pensamientos oscuros tomaban tonos pasteles que se mezclaban con unos más vibrantes. Había casi sobresaltado cuando había recordado que tendría que expresarle mi amor ese día y desde entonces mi estomago artificial se sentía como si contuviese una enorme roca en su interior que no lograba digerir.

Cuando el área quedó límpida, el stress había alcanzado un tal nivel que me sentía hecho mil pedazos. Pero tuve que recogerme, y armarme de valor de modo a que cuando la mayoría se había retirado a sus puestos respectivos, pude acercarme a Zero sin tropezar ni temblar ni marearme del nerviosismo y le dije:

"Zero, tienes un minuto?"

"Sí, X?"

Volteó su majestuosa figura hacia mí y tuve que retenerme para no huir.

"Te acuerdas de lo que quería decirte la otra noche? Pues…"

"Al fin me dirás?"

"Sí, esta vez te lo diré."

"Perfecto. Te espero a las seis, en el mismo lugar donde Axl y tú estaban ayer."

"Ah! De acuerdo."

Me entregó una de sus típicas miradas penetrantes ― como si de esa manera pudiese entrar a mi cabeza y al fin descubrir lo que quería decirle y no lograba ― antes de alejarse de mí en dirección de la salida. De repente, percibí que Iris no había estado lejos de nosotros y tuve la impresión que nos había estado observando y que quizás había estado escuchando nuestra conversación. Sacudí mi cabeza, queriendo creer que era sólo una impresión.

* * *

A las seis menos quince el timbre de mi habitación sonó.

"Está abierto!"

La puerta automática se abrió para dejar pasar a un Axl y una Nana demasiado emocionados para mi gusto. Les había dicho esa tarde que el rendez-vous con Zero era a las seis y habían insistido en venir a verme unos minutos antes para darme ánimo, pero imaginé que me vería mejor así que no me había opuesto. La verdad era que tenía una cara horrenda, tan aterradora que al verme, Axl echó un grito igual de agudo que el que yo había expulsado esa vez cuando Zero se había aparecido justo detrás de mí tras haberlo buscado en la cafetería.

"Rayos, X, sólo vas a hacer una declaración, no un sacrificio!"

Me quedé en silencio. Para mí era prácticamente lo mismo.

"X! X! Te vas a quedar así? Me lo imaginé, por eso te traje cosas que puedes poner sobre tu armadura para verte mejor!" Exclamó Nana, sacando de un bulto un collar de perlas, seguido de una chaqueta de piel de tigre como lo llevaban las mujeres humanas en el siglo 20, luego una guirnalda de navidad y un pintalabios rojo intenso, pero antes que pudiese sacar más atrocidades me levanté de la cama y le arrebaté el saco, activé mi Buster y lo exploté.

Nana se quedó la mandíbula por el piso.

"Chicos, lo siento, pero no me están haciendo sentir mejor." Admití, casi llorando, y Axl y Nana corrieron hacia mí con la intención de consolarme.

"Aww, X! No, no queríamos hacerte sentir peor, al contrario!" Dijo Nana.

"Ya sé, te dejaremos tranquilo, pero al menos podemos acompañarte en silencio hacia el punto de encuentro?" Propuso Axl.

"Eso suena bien." Sonreí, queriéndolos como nunca los había querido antes.

Así fue que a las seis menos cinco, salimos los tres juntos del MHHQ. Fuera, parecía que fuese de noche, el cielo estaba poblado de nubes sumamente oscuras y rogué porque lloviese sólo después de que todo hubiese terminado. Axl y Nana quisieron acompañarme hasta el final así que nos adentramos en la foresta al oeste de la base.

Cada minuto que pasaba aceleraba mi ritmo cardiaco de manera exponencial. No solamente tenía miedo de las posibles reacciones de Zero, ahora también tenía miedo de fallar nuevamente mi declaración y volver a hacer el idiota frente a él. Esta vez no me lo perdonaría. Como había dicho anteriormente, esto era una carrera contra el tiempo. Sentía como si estuviese dentro de un reloj de arena, y que la arena terminaría por ahogarme si no me declaraba ya. Iris representaba esta arena.

Seis de la tarde. Llegamos al santuario entre los árboles en el cual había practicado mi declaración la noche anterior con Axl y Nana. Pero Zero aún no estaba ahí.

"Habremos llegado demasiado temprano?"

"Chicos, creo que deben irse, yo esperaré a Zero acá."

Nana dudó antes de marcharse.

"Estarás bien?" Me preguntó, preocupada.

"No te preocupes, sólo es una declaración a pesar de todo." Respondió en mi lugar Axl. "X ha combatido Sigma más de ocho veces, una declaración es absolutamente nada en comparación!"

Axl tenía razón y sin embargo no era lo mismo. Las peleas eran mi área de experticia. Había sido construido para eso aunque no me gustara combatir; pero expresar mis sentimientos, mostrar mi lado más vulnerable, ponerme a merced de la persona a quien más amaba en la faz de la Tierra, eso no era fácil…

Sigma. Si le había ganado cada vez era porque Zero había estado a mi lado.

De repente, oímos un sonido proviniendo de entre los árboles.

"Debe ser él!"

Había temido que no viniera pero no había querido admitirlo. Así que al lugar de llenarme de nervios, saber que Zero había llegado me había llenado de alivio.

"De seguro quería sorprenderme, como siempre. Pero esta vez no fue lo suficientemente discreto." Dije, sonriendo.

Me dirigí hacia donde creí haber oído el sonido y seguido de Axl y Nana me adentré entre los árboles nuevamente. No tardé mucho en encontrar el origen del sonido y entonces… mis ojos lo vieron.

El sonido había sido un gemido de placer.

El propietario de la voz era una chica Reploid.

Lo había soltado entre besos.

Recostados contra un árbol, como si en su propio mundo, Zero y Iris estaban besándose.

Me quedé absolutamente paralizado. Paré de respirar y mi corazón electrónico también paró de latir. Mis ojos se volvieron vacíos mientras los fijaba con la mirada, como si mis circuitos estuviesen recibiendo bien la información pero simplemente no querían aceptarla.

Axl y Nana que estaban a mi lado no tardaron en reponerse, y tomándome por los brazos me alejaron de ahí apresuradamente, temiendo que si tardasen demasiado, nunca lograría recuperar la razón.

Después de eso no puedo contarles lo que sucedió. No es porque no quiera, se debe a que simplemente no lo recuerdo. De tanto que me había dolido, de tanto que me había destrozado el alma al verlos así, mi sistema eliminó por sí solo y de manera automática los recuerdos de los días que siguieron este evento para evitar un semblante de corto circuito, me explicó Lifesaver semanas después. Así es que hoy me encuentro con un hoyo en mi memoria: el resultado de cuatro días totalmente borrados de mi sistema, un procedimiento automático instalado en mi interior por Dr. Light para protegerme de choques emocionales tan fuertes.

Los otros me han contado que durante esos días me había encerrado en mi dormitorio. Que no había dejado a nadie entrar, ni siquiera a Cinnamon y mucho menos a Zero cuando había pasado. Ni había salido para cumplir mi función de comandante de la unidad elite N°17, y Alia había tenido que mentirles a mis soldados cuando no me aparecí a las horas de entrenamiento: les había dicho que yo estaba siendo reparado luego de una misión de tipo S. También me habían dicho que nadie había oído ni un solo sonido salir de mi habitación. Había sido tan doloroso que creo ni siquiera haber llorado. No había encontrado ni la más mínima fuerza dentro de mi cuerpo para hacerlo. Simplemente me había vuelto un caparazón vacío. Mi alma había sido vencida. Por Iris.

No puedo decir que no lo había visto llegar pero entre imaginárselo y verlo hecho realidad… No creía que sería tan duro, que causaría tanta destrucción en mí. También sabía que si me hubiese declarado antes que ellos se juntaran, nada hubiese cambiado pero… había tenido la esperanza que sí. Y cuando te destruyen esa esperanza, te encuentras con absolutamente nada, y ahí realizas qué tan solo estás.

Pero cuando al fin me di cuenta que había sido egoísta, que sólo había pensado en mí y no en Zero ― porque eso era lo que había hecho; no había ni una sola vez pensado en la felicidad de Zero, y es que después de todo eso era lo único que contaba para mí ―, cuando me dije que el dolor que estaba sintiendo era ridículo cuando se comparaba al dolor que otros podían estar sintiendo en ese momento si por ejemplo habían perdido un ser querido, fue entonces que alcancé ver la luz al final del túnel. No había perdido a Zero, ni tampoco su amistad. Solamente había perdido lo que hubiésemos podido _ser_.

Cuando en la mañana del quinto día desperté, era como si había resurgido a la superficie: logré nuevamente respirar. Esa tarde salí por primera vez de mi habitación.

* * *

En ese punto en el tiempo, muchos de mis seres cercanos sabían de mis sentimientos por mi ex comandante y mejor amigo. Signas, Douglas, Lifesaver, Spider, Massimo ― y Zero mismo por supuesto ― no tenían ni la menor idea. Marino se lo imaginaba, pero Alia, Axl, Nana y Cinnamon lo sabían con certeza.

Al ser robots, no necesitábamos comer tanto como los seres humanos pero casi cinco días sin comer eran suficientes para hacer que un Reploid empezara a sentirse bastante hambriento y supe que tendría que ir a la cafetería-restaurante. Sin embargo, la cafetería era el lugar donde más abundaba gente y por más que me hubiese recuperado no me sentía con el coraje suficiente para cruzar a unos de mis seres cercanos, y por encima de todo sabía que no aguantaría un encuentro cara a cara con Zero o Iris.

Volví en mis pasos. Iría a la biblioteca electrónica o a la cinemateca a cambiarme las ideas. Dirigiéndome hacia la biblioteca realicé que el camino pasaba muy cerca de una de las entradas de la cafetería-restaurante pero no me detuve.

Como era de esperárselo, en uno de los tantos corredores inmaculados pero impersonales del MHHQ ― el que tenía una entrada hacia la cafetería ― me encontré con unas voces familiares. Los propietarios de las voces parecían estar justo en la entrada. Desde donde yo estaba no podía verlos ni ellos a mí ya que un muro nos interponía, pero podía oírlos. Tan pronto oí mi nombre me detuve por completo.

"Es acerca de X." Había pronunciado una voz masculina y juvenil que me parecía pertenecer a Axl.

"No queríamos llegar a esto pero no vemos otra solución. Ya no soportamos verlo así." Reconocí la voz femenina como la de Nana.

Sus voces se oían tan serias que yo…

"Lo sé, lo sé, yo también estoy que no aguanto más. Pero tampoco podemos obligarlo a decirnos lo que le pasa."

Esa voz… esa voz era la de Zero! Me congelé en mi puesto y por un momento deseé alejarme lo más posible de ahí. Pero la posibilidad de oír la conversación me había tentado demasiado y no había logrado moverme, intrigado como estaba.

"Zero, nosotros sabemos lo que le pasa. Y justamente te hemos llamado para que lo resuelvas." Dijo Axl.

Espera, _qué?_ Mi cuerpo se crispó por completo y empecé a sudar con nerviosismo. No pensaban decirle, verdad que no? Axl y Nana nunca me traicionarían, verdad? _**Verdad?**_

Zero se sulfuró enseguida.

"De qué hablan?" Preguntó. "Ustedes saben por qué X se ha encerrado en su cuarto desde hace más de cuatro malditos días, que hasta a mí no deja entrar, y ahora es que se les ocurre decirme?" Se oía totalmente irascible; su furia se había intensificado progresivamente mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

"Cómo rayos te atreves a enojarte con nosotros cuando la razón por la cual X está así eres tú!" Exclamó Axl, su voz pintada con rabia, a la par con Zero.

Fui atacado por un terrible deseo de salir de mi escondite, meterme entre ellos e interrumpir la conversación. No soportaba que personas tan importantes para mí como ellos tres estuviesen discutiendo hasta el disgusto por mí. De verdad que lo quería pero por más increíble que parezca mi cuerpo estaba realmente petrificado. Petrificado con el pánico de saber que pronto mi secreto más profundo, mi secreto más prohibido, el secreto que definía mi ser sería desparramado. Pero al igual que un total idiota sólo pude quedarme ahí y hacer absolutamente nada mientras revelaban mi alma al mundo. Porque para mí, Zero era _mi mundo_.

"Qué..? Que soy _yo _quien tiene la culpa..?" Su cólera se había súbitamente disipado debido a la estupefacción que ahora lo invadía.

"Lo que lo está destrozando ahora mismo es que tú y Iris se hayan juntado… como pareja…" Susurró Nana, y me la imaginé sonrojada, avergonzada de que estuviese contándole todo.

"Iris y yo?" Repitió, intentando entenderlo todo. "Están tratando de decirme que X se ha puesto así porque está enamorado de Iris?"

"Idiota! X está perdidamente enamorado de ti!" Finalmente había revelado Axl, enojado.

En ese momento sentí como si hubiesen arrancado algo de mi corazón con tremenda agresividad, y me sentí violado, como un humano totalmente desnudo frente a una multitud se sentiría. Una lagrima solitaria terminó recorriendo mi mejilla. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentí un increíble sentimiento de liberación. La roca que parecía no lograr digerir se había evaporado con la misma rapidez con la cual se había instalado en mi estomago.

_"Qué…?"_ Del shock, la voz de Zero se oyó como si se hubiese quedado sin aire. "Debo sentarme… No, esperen… Esto no puede ser. No… les creo."

Me llené de esperanzas: habían chancees de que Zero no les creyese. De esta manera nada cambiaría. Rogué porque no les creyera.

"Zero? Estás bien? No te ves muy bien…" Remarcó Nana, preocupada.

"Tengo… tengo que comprobarlo yo mismo… Voy a ir a preguntarle personalmente, ahora mismo." Zero parecía haberse milagrosamente recuperado del shock y ahora se oía determinado.

Con la misma rapidez con la cual las esperanzas se habían instalado en mi interior, éstas se desintegraron. Olas de pánico tomaron su lugar y instantáneamente me inundaron las nauseas. Sabía que si lograra alcanzarme y preguntarme si yo estaba enamorado de él, no lograría mentirle. Y en el estado tan inestable en el cual me encontraba ― y es que apenas había salido de un largo lapso depresivo ― su respuesta negativa ― porque estaba ahora seguro que sería negativa, Iris era la prueba tangible ― me sería **fatal**.

Empecé a correr.


	9. La Calma Entre Dos Tormentas

**Contemos las Estrellas!**

_Escrito por Faerie-Aisha_

_**Pairing:**__ Zero/X_

_**Rating:**__ PG-13_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Megaman X no me pertenece, es de Capcom!_

* * *

_Ya me han dejado sin palabras… Sus mensajes me conmueven tanto que no sé qué más decirles a parte darles las gracias, mandarles mucho cariño y aún más gracias! Cuando leo sus reviews no puedo parar de sonreír como una estúpida en el medio de la clase, con esperanzas que nadie me esté mirando. _

_He al fin aquí el capítulo 9. Buenas ideas me vinieron la otra noche mientras escuchaba una canción, y éstas me motivaron a seguir escribiendo. Tengo que aprovechar esta nueva ráfaga de inspiración! Sin más que agregar, buena lectura y gracias por haber estado ahí para esta historia durante tantos años. :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **

**.::\La Calma Entre Dos Tormentas****/****::.**

Tan pronto dijo que él mismo confirmaría si estaba enamorado de él, Zero empezó a moverse. Aterrorizado como estaba, no hice cuidado al ruido que podía traicionar mi presencia cuando empecé a correr y rogué porque no me hubiesen escuchado.

Donde iría Zero primero? Sin dudarlo, a mi habitación. Todavía creía que yo estaba encerrado dentro de ella. Eso me haría ganar unos minutos. Tenía la suerte de mi lado, pero no por mucho tiempo. Tan pronto descubriría que mi habitación estaba vacía ― nunca cerraba la puerta de mi dormitorio a seguro cuando no me encontraba ― partiría a mi búsqueda por doquier en el MHHQ.

Tendría que salir de la base. Sin perder ni un minuto más.

Gracias a unos _dash _pude salir del corredor antes que Zero pudiese verme y emprendí el camino para ir al lobby del MHHQ. Ahí podría tomar uno de los tantos ascensores para alcanzar el parqueo subterráneo. Tomaría una de las motos ― las que usaban los Hunters cuando aparecía una urgencia en la ciudad ― y me marcharía a la metrópolis subterránea donde la población de Tokyo debió transferirse tras el accidente de la colonia Eurasia. Me retiraría durante unas horas esperando que de esta manera daría tiempo a Zero de retomar su calma, y abandonar la idea de preguntarme de manera tan directa. Tenía la esperanza que así seria… Al menos tuviera tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea, para recuperarme un poco más y así tener el coraje de enfrentarlo.

Finalmente alcancé el parqueo subterráneo. Dejé que la puerta escaneara la gema rojo rubí de mi casco como modo de identificación y la compuerta se abrió de manera automática – el hecho de ser comandante de una unidad me permitía usar una de las motos cuando quería y no exclusivamente cuando surgía una emergencia.

Realicé un ultimo _dash_ hacia una de las motocicletas, y aun sin montarme en ella noté que mis manos ya temblaban menos. Me sentía un poco más seguro ahora que ya tenía un plan. Sin embargo, dudé antes de montarme en la moto: reconocía que había tomado una medida muy drástica y me preguntaba si esa era la buena solución. Y es que a pesar de todo estaba simplemente escapando del problema, no lo estaría enfrentando. Odiaba ser cobarde! Eso no estaba inscrito en mis circuitos… Dr. Light no lo habría querido así.

Mientras reflexionaba, la compuerta que daba acceso al parqueo subterráneo se abrió y alguien entró. Una voz se hizo súbitamente oír haciendo que todas las moléculas de mi cuerpo se crisparan.

"X!"

Paré de respirar. Por un momento tuve hasta miedo de moverme. Pero recordé lo que había justo acabado de pensar, que no estaba en mí de ser cobarde, y volteé hacia la voz.

"Zero…"

"Qué haces acá?" Me preguntó, luciendo sospechoso.

La tensión en el ambiente no podía llegar a un nivel más alto. Simplemente no existía nivel superior.

"Qué… qué haces _tú_ acá?" Me atreví a preguntarle, no queriendo responder a su pregunta.

Lo había pronunciado prácticamente con insolencia pero dentro de mí estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no sucumbir al pánico.

_Cómo logró encontrarme? Me habrá oído cuando empecé a correr y me habrá seguido?_

"Te pregunté primero." Remarcó, ligeramente irritado.

Esto me recordaba la conversación que habíamos tenido antes de emprender esa horrible y mítica pelea poco tiempo después del accidente Eurasia... El uno sospechando al otro y viceversa, creyendo que el otro era Maverick, lo que no nos dejó más alternativa que combatir. Lo recordaba bien, y además con mucho disgusto, y la conversación del momento me estaba dando la misma impresión.

Zero entonces acortó la distancia que nos separaba de manera lenta, como si él también necesitara tiempo para prepararse. Se paró justo en frente de mí. Desde que había llegado al parqueo había fijado en mí su mirada y no la había desviado hacia otro lado ni tan sólo una vez. Yo sólo miraba hacia abajo, avergonzado que me hubiese atrapado escapando la escena del crimen, a pesar de no estar seguro si Zero estaba al tanto que yo había oído la conversación entre Axl, Nana y él.

Mientras se acercaba, mi respiración se había acelerado de más en más y el temblor que había poseído mis manos se había ahora propagado por todo mi cuerpo.

Antes de que Zero hablara hubo un largo silencio de tortura en el cual el pánico me había carcomido desde dentro, y juro que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no huir de ahí aunque el miedo también me clavaba en mi puesto. Creo que finalmente fue por esto que no moví ni un solo dedo.

"Necesito preguntarte algo."

Seguí fijando el piso en silencio.

"X, mírame."

Si lo miraba en los ojos en ese momento temía que no aguantaría más y empezaría a llorar. Verlo ahora sólo podía recordarme la horrible escena en la cual los había descubierto a él y a Iris besándose apasionadamente en la foresta…

"X. Dije que me miraras."

Pero no subí la mirada. Porque…

_Por más que quiera simplemente no puedo hacerlo, Zero… No voy a llorar en frente a ti, nunca más… Jamás sabrás qué tanto me ha dolido lo que has hecho; si es Iris a quien quieres entonces no tengo el derecho de oponerme. Quién soy yo para hacerlo? Yo sólo deseo tu felicidad… Así que no voy a llorar frente a ti, no te voy a preocupar con mis penas, no necesitas más peso sobre tus hombros de lo que ya tienes._

Entonces juro que en ese preciso momento tuve algo como una epifanía. Fue una verdadera revelación. Era como si mis pensamientos se habían desenredado del caos que habían hasta ahora formado, y todo pareció volverse perfectamente claro. Había finalmente encontrado cómo seguir _viviendo._

Notando que no despegaba la mirada del piso, Zero sostuvo mi mentón con su mano y me forzó a subir la cabeza. En tiempo normal mis mejillas se hubiesen incendiado instantáneamente, pero con la nueva resolución que había tomado, hice lo que pensaba debía hacer, lo que sería mejor para todos…

"Zero, qué sucede? Me tienes preocupado." Le pregunté con mi más dulce sonrisa.

Zero se sorprendió y me miró atónito. Se quedó callado. Proseguí:

"Vine a tomar una moto para hacer un paseo por la ciudad. Después de tantos días incrustado en esa habitación quería salir y distraerme. Pero tú no te ves bien, pasa algo? Qué querías preguntarme?" Dije, luciendo lo mas inocente posible, sonriendo como si ninguna preocupación me alteraba, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Zero no lograba entender cómo toda la expresión de mi cuerpo había cambiado repentinamente y drásticamente. Lo tomé tan desprevenido que entonces cambió de plan.

"No… no era importante… Sólo quería preguntarte cómo te encontrabas. Te vi tomar el ascensor para bajar aquí y como no habías salido de tu cuarto durante más de cuatro días quería saber si estabas bien."

"Ah! De eso se trataba? No te preocupes por mi! Estoy bien, confía en mí." Volví a sonreírle. Cuánta hipocresía…

Él se quedó confundido.

"Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme." Dije mientras me montaba en la moto. "Hasta luego, Zero!"

"X, espera!"

Me congelé en mi puesto, nuevamente aterrorizado.

"Me alegro que estés bien." Dijo, aliviándome.

Pero cuando lo había dicho había notado que no había sonado totalmente sincero. Hasta se veía… cómo describirlo? Como si estuviese… decepcionado.

Prendí el motor y salí a la autopista subterránea sin mirar atrás, temiendo que si durara ni aunque fuese un segundo más a solas con él me arrepentiría de lo que había hecho.

* * *

A las seis de la tarde volví al MHHQ. Había hecho un paseo por la ciudad, la cual quedaba a sólo diez minutos de la base intentando distraerme ― en vano ― y durante todo el camino entre los rascacielos subterráneos la brisa había acariciado mis mejillas llenas de lagrimas silenciosas. Sólo fue cuando sentí que en mis reservas ya no quedaba más agua que consideré volver a la base.

Estacioné la moto en su lugar y cuando me tocó atravesar la puerta para salir del área de parqueo me dije a mí mismo:

_Cuando atravesaré esta compuerta ya no lloraré más por este amor imposible. Nunca más… Lo prometo._

Esa noche fui a la cafetería-restaurante. No podía evitarlo, estaba bastante hambriento – nuestras baterías se recargaban con los nutrientes que la comida nos ofrecía o mientras dormíamos – y necesitaba beber agua; pero me hice lo más discreto posible. Y como cené demasiado temprano, no crucé a nadie conocido. Luego volví a mi habitación y me acosté.

Cuando desperté el día siguiente recordé que era sábado y por lo tanto a medio día tocaba almorzar todos juntos como se los habíamos prometido a Cinnamon. Deseoso de hablar con ella, me dirigí sin perder tiempo hacia el Centro de Reparación donde ella era la encargada junto a Lifesaver. La encontré regando unos tulipanes naturales – algo raro en nuestra época apocalíptica – en un florero sobre su escritorio. Toqué antes de entrar aunque Cinnamon siempre dejaba la puerta electrónica de su oficina abierta.

"X!" Se asombró al verme.

"Cinnamon, cómo estás?"

Ella se acercó a mí con rapidez y poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro dijo:

"Siento como si no te hubiese visto en años!"

Sonreí tristemente.

"Cómo te sientes?"

"Muy extraño… No tengo recuerdos de los cuatro días que vinieron de pasar… Sólo recuerdo los pensamientos que hicieron que pudiese emerger de esa depresión…"

Me refería a esos pensamientos en los cuales me había considerado un egoísta de pensar sólo en mí y no en la felicidad de Zero, y cuando me había dicho que existían cosas mucho más graves que lo que me estaba sucediendo, que debía madurar y ser más fuerte.

"Qué fue lo que sucedió, X? Por qué te deprimiste? Todos estaban tan preocupados! Tu desaparición no pasó desapercibida! Alia hasta tuvo que mentirles a los de tu unidad, les dijo a tus soldados que habías sido herido en una misión de tipo S, que por eso nadie estaba al tanto, y que estabas siendo reparado. Pasé varias veces por tu dormitorio pero no respondías…"

"Fue por… Zero e Iris."

Bajó la mirada con tristeza y suspiró.

"Me lo imaginé... Fue cuando oíste que se habían juntado?"

"Peor aún, los descubrí besándose y así lo supe."

Cinnamon se cubrió la boca con sus manos, anonadada.

"Pero por favor no te preocupes por mí, ya estoy mejor. Sólo debo acostumbrarme a la idea y estaré bien."

La enfermera me escuchaba atentamente pero ninguno de los dos creíamos en mis palabras.

"Mira, por lo de esta tarde, lo del almuerzo, cancelaré todo."

"No, Cinnamon, no hace falta. Es mejor que no lo anules así podré mostrarles a todos que ya estoy bien y que ya no necesitan preocuparse por mí."

"Pero qué les dirás a los que no saben por qué te aislaste de tal manera?"

"La misma cosa que Alia les dijo a los de mi unidad."

"Pero Zero no te creerá, o sí?"

"Él odia inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás. No pide explicaciones por tus acciones a menos que tú mismo se las quieras explicar. Si uno no desea hablar de algo él siempre respetará tu deseo. Además, ya he enfrentado a Zero."

"En serio? Y cómo se pasó?"

"No preguntó el por qué, sólo quería saber si estaba bien."

"Eso no me sorprende de él. Me imagino que le respondiste –"

"Le dije que estaba perfectamente bien. Lo tomé desprevenido y no quiso insistir más sobre el tema. Puedes creer que hasta se lo dije sonriendo?" Dije, disgustado de mí mismo por haberle mentido.

"Tienes coraje, X."

"Eso quisiera creer…"

"Al menos déjame hacer algo por ti! Si Zero se aparece con Iris a mediodía le diré que no está invitada y no la dejaré entrar." Dijo mientras cerraba los puños, los ojos brillosos, luciendo sumamente determinada.

Cinnamon había vuelto a su acostumbrada personalidad aniñada. Y aunque sabía que bromeaba, la imagen me hizo sonreír por la primera vez con sinceridad desde el terrible acontecimiento de hacía ya cinco días atrás.

* * *

Tan pronto salí del Centro de Reparación, supe que tenía que pasar a ver a Signas para excusarme y declarar que mi unidad estaba nuevamente activa. Por supuesto que la culpabilidad me estaba consumiendo mientras caminaba hacia su oficina en la torre mas alta del MHHQ, pero era un paso inevitable.

Cuando finalmente llegué, me extrañó no encontrar a Alia supervisando la entrada de su oficina. Ella era la operadora más talentosa de la base entera, y gracias a ello se había convertido prácticamente en la mano derecha del Comandante. A veces se decía por los corredores del MHHQ que ella no era más que una simple secretaria, aunque yo sabía que ella tenía un papel mucho más importante.

Decidí entrar de todas maneras. Me preparaba en anunciar mi llegada cuando al acercarme a la compuerta ésta se abrió automáticamente, tomándome a mí y a Signas de sorpresa. Me saltó al ojo cómo el Comandante apagó súbitamente la pantalla holográmica de su computadora. Decidí ignorarlo. Signas seguramente tenía acceso a muchos documentos confidenciales...

"X, es un placer verte en pie." Declaró con calma sentado detrás de su extenso escritorio ovalado, y detrás de él podía observar los techos del vasto MHHQ y una hermosa vista panorámica de la foresta artificial.

"Alia no estaba, y necesitaba hablar con usted. La compuerta se abrió automáticamente, no era mi intención irrumpir así."

"Lo sé. No hace falta pedir disculpas."

"Sin querer tomar mucho de su tiempo, sólo pasaba a anunciarle que mi unidad y yo estamos nuevamente a su disposición."

"Entendido."

Pasmado de que Signas no me regañara o intentara obtener al menos una explicación, me quedé callado, preguntándome qué podía ser lo que Alia le había dicho.

"De hecho, caes muy bien, X. Tengo una misión extremadamente importante a acordar a una de mis dos mejores unidades. Aprovechando de que estés aquí, llamaré a Zero."

A Signas le bastó con presionar un botón en una máquina sobre su escritorio para que Zero escuchara directamente la alerta a través su casco, un sonido particular que los Comandantes de unidades reconocían todos y que significaba que el líder del MHHQ los requería en su oficina.

De repente sentía mi corazón electrónico latir con intensidad en mi garganta; cuando había venido a la oficina de Signas no había imaginado que vería a Zero de entre todos.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos que éste anunció su presencia a través la compuerta. Resultaba que él sí sabía que ésta se abría automáticamente al acercarse cuando Alia no se encontraba...

"Zero, puedes pasar."

Cuando entró a la extensa oficina y me vio, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa, aunque el resto de su expresión permanecía igual de impenetrable como de costumbre.

"X... Buenos días." Dijo mientras se paraba a mi lado frente al escritorio.

"Buenos días Zero…"

Pero Signas no nos dejó intercambiar más palabras.

"Comandantes. Si los he convocado a mi oficina es porque tengo una misión de extrema importancia a confiarles. Conociendo la Repliforce, sabrán que no pasaron simplemente a saludarnos. Por más inverisímil que parezca, vinieron a pedirnos ayuda. Creo que ya saben que la organización tiene varias bases alrededor del mundo. Resulta que la base implantada en los Estados Unidos está en estado crítico: ha habido una severa insurrección de Mavericks estos últimos meses y están a borde de perderla. Una de vuestras unidades deberá ir a los Estados Unidos a asistir la base americana de la Repliforce."

"Qué? Pero es una locura!" Exclamé sin controlar mis palabras. "Por más que quisiera poder ayudarlos, no podemos permitirnos perder una unidad completa! Somos ya tan pocos…"

"Ah sí? Pues a mí me parece que no estabas pensando lo mismo cuando decidiste tomar cuatro días de vacaciones sin anunciárselo a nadie."

"Comandante!" Un silencio en el cual me sentí terriblemente culpable y avergonzado. "Usted tiene razón. Fue extremadamente irresponsable de mi parte... Si una de nuestras unidades tiene que ir, será la mía."

De repente, Zero agarró mi brazo con fuerza. Volteé la cabeza hacia él, sorprendido. Lo había hecho de manera impulsiva dentro de su enojo.

"Esperen un momento! Y por cuanto tiempo se supone que esto durará?" Exclamó.

"Cuanto tiempo sea necesario. Puede ser cuestión de semanas a algunos meses, como puede ser cuestión de varios años si la situación no se calma."

"Y qué pasa si a Sigma se le ocurre resurgir durante este periodo, eh? Signas, sabes muy bien que sólo X y yo, juntos, podemos vencerlo."

"Entonces emitiré la orden a la unidad 17 de regresar enseguida. Aunque creo que eso no es lo que realmente te preocupa, Zero."

Enseguida soltó mi brazo, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo. Esto me hizo comprender a lo que se refería el Comandante y me sonrojé, cortándome la respiración por unos segundos.

"X. Zero. La Repliforce ya se ha marchado pero la negociación duró varios días. La decisión ya ha sido tomada y no podemos volver atrás. A cambio de nuestra ayuda, ellos también nos asistirán en el futuro. Es nuestra oportunidad de formar una alianza tan necesitada. Cómo podrán comprender, detrás de todas estas formalidades yace une acuerdo diplomático de sumo interés estratégico, y que nos beneficiará a todos."

A ninguno de los dos nos gustaba la idea, pero qué podíamos responder a eso? No podíamos desobedecer. Pero por encima de todo hubiese sido extremadamente egoísta de nuestra parte.

"Cuando inicia la misión?" Pregunté.

"En cinco días, a las siete de la mañana."

Al escuchar esto, Zero exhaló con severa irritación.

"Supongo que mi presencia ya no es requerida. Me marcho."

Cuando me quedé a solas con Signas a oír los detalles de la misión, lo hice con tremenda tristeza.

* * *

No perdí más tiempo. Esa misma mañana tuve una dura sesión de práctica con mi unidad. Pero cuando el reloj digital de la espaciosa sala de entrenamiento marcó las una de la tarde, supe que no podía postergarlo más. Este era el último paso a tomar. Si durante el almuerzo de Cinnamon lograría quedarme ecuánime frente a Zero y Iris y lo que ahora los dos _formaban_, si lograría engañar a todos haciéndoles pensar que yo estaba bien, no tendría que preocuparme más. Lo más difícil ya hubiese pasado – el primer encuentro cara a cara con la realidad – y luego sólo tendría que mantener la fachada hasta que me marchara del país.

No voy a mentir y decir que no estaba asustado, pero cuando llegué al punto de encuentro debo conceder que mis pasos eran determinados. Tan pronto puse pié dentro del comedor con media hora de atraso, encontré a todo el grupo ya instalado en la mesa, charlando en voz baja. Zero y Iris también estaban ahí, aunque lucían prácticamente aislados en un rincón de la mesa. Al verme, muchos se levantaron sorprendidos. Probablemente habían estado hablando de mí, y habían creído que no vendría.

"X, estás mejor?" Me preguntó Massimo.

"Alia nos contó que esa tarde después del incendio te llamaron para una misión y que esos malditos Mavericks te habían gravemente herido." Dijo Marino con el ceño fruncido, preocupada – algo difícil de ver en ella.

"Sí… Tuve que pasar cuatro días enteros en una capsula de reparación…" Mentí, mientras evitaba cruzar la mirada de Zero. "Pero ya estoy completamente recuperado. Discúlpenme por haberlos hecho preocupar."

"No te disculpes, lo importante es que ahora estés bien." Dijo Alia, y le hice una seña discreta, dándole las gracias por haberme creado una coartada.

Sin tardar, avergonzado por toda la atención que estaba atrayendo, me senté en la única silla que quedaba libre entre Alia y Marino. Frente a mí, Nana y Axl me sonreían con alivio.

Los mismos tulipanes naturales que había visto a Cinnamon regar esa mañana habían sido colocados en el centro de la mesa y la misma atención había sido puesto en los detalles, el delantal, la cubertería, los individuales… Conversación sobre hechos sin importancia empezó a llenar el silencio. Y sin perder más tiempo, pequeños robots empezaron a traer nuestros platos.

Mientras almorzábamos en paz no podía creer qué tanto había sucedido desde la última vez que me había sentado en esa misma mesa, la semana anterior. Pero si no fuera por la presencia de Iris en el otro rincón junto a Zero, hubiese podido declarar que me sentía afortunado de estar ahí nuevamente con mis amigos. Que no había otro lugar donde podía estar mejor en esos temibles momentos. Creo que esto fue lo que lo volvió todo más soportable; el apoyo des esas personas tan importantes para mí.

Pero mi ligera alegría no perduró, porque empecé a realizar las consecuencias de mi decisión. Tendría que marcharme por una duración indefinida de Japón, donde no volvería a pasar tan valiosos momentos con ellos, y mucho menos con Zero. Aunque probablemente esta era la mejor solución a mi problema. Quizás así lograría olvidar los repetidos besos de Iris en su mejilla… O olvidar que los dos estaban agarrados de las manos bajo la mesa… Nunca conseguiría volver a ver a Zero como un simple amigo – eso era un hecho seguro – pero al menos lograría alejar el dolor que constreñía mi corazón. La Repliforce ya se había marchado, pero Iris aún permanecía. Quién sabía por cuanto tiempo pensaba quedarse a los lados de Zero?

Cada vez me forzaba a desviar la mirada de la nueva pareja, pero me era prácticamente imposible desviarla por mucho tiempo. La naturaleza humana que Dr. Light había implementado en mí y que los Reploids habían heredado era de un masoquismo inexplicable…

Por otro lado, al observar a Iris con más detenimiento, al verla interactuar con los demás, empecé a notar algo. Zero solía decirme que confiaba en las personas con demasiada facilidad. Por supuesto, la chica nunca había sido mi Reploid preferido, pero ahora había algo en su mirada que ni siquiera me inspiraba confianza. Era una sensación sin fundamento o explicación, pero que no podía ignorar. Si solía confiar en las personas rápidamente era porque tenía un don para identificar aquellos que de verdad lo merecían. Qué le había sucedido durante esos cuatro años en los cuales se había marchado del MHHQ? Algo en ella había cambiado drásticamente.

Durante el almuerzo muchos intentaron establecer la conversación conmigo, como para asegurarse que realmente estaba mejor. Otros lo hacían seguramente para distraerme de Zero e Iris, aunque nunca lo admitirían. Pero en general la conversación fluyó bien entre el grupo, y aunque Zero y yo nunca intercambiamos palabras directamente – tampoco Iris y yo por cierto – no podía reprocharle: sabía que estaba enojado conmigo por haber aceptado tan fácilmente de marcharme del país.

Finalmente, cuando todos empezaron a levantarse de la mesa, suspiré con inconmensurable alivio. No había sido fácil, pero había logrado soportar la dura realidad que literalmente yacía frente a mí. Primeramente gracias al apoyo de Cinnamon, Axl, Nana y Alia, a la presencia de Marino, Massimo y Spider, pero también gracias al hecho que me marchaba pronto. El sábado siguiente estaría a once mil kilómetros de distancia y no tendría que revivir la experiencia.

Cuando salimos de la sala de reunión hecha comedor, Axl y Nana me detuvieron en el pasillo. Pero tan pronto vimos que no muy lejos de nosotros Iris y Zero estaban inmersos en una conversación, se quedaron callados. Sin quererlo nos encontramos prácticamente espiándolos. Y gracias al echo del corredor artificialmente iluminado, logramos reconocer algunas palabras. Comprendí rápidamente que ella tenía que ir a algún lado y que Zero no parecía muy contento de tener que dejarla ir.

"Chicos, me van a disculpar pero tengo que hacer algo ahora."

"Qué? Pero si no hemos hablado desde hace cinco días!" Se quejó Axl.

"Qué necesitas hacer?" Preguntó Nana, notando en mi mirada como algún brillo que delataba mi gravedad.

A lo lejos, Iris y Zero se separaron y empezaron a caminar en dirección opuesta. Supe que no había tiempo que perder.

"Les explicaré luego, ahora no hay tiempo."

Y mientras Zero desaparecía de mi campo de vista, abandoné los rostros decepcionados de Nana y Axl para seguir a Iris. Algo en mí me reclamaba hacerlo.

* * *

No comprendí cómo Iris había obtenido la autorización para acceder al parqueo y usar una de las motos del MHHQ, pero tan pronto la compuerta se abrió y ella salió a la autopista subterránea, tomé una moto y arranqué antes que la compuerta volviera a cerrarse. Me impresionó con qué velocidad ella emprendió su camino y fue un milagro que no la perdí de vista. Puesto que las motos eran de una tecnología silenciosa, podía seguirla sin que notara mi presencia. Sólo bastaba con mantenerme bien alejado detrás de ella.

Iris no tardó en cambiar de carril para tomar el camino que llevaba a la superficie. Si no se dirigía a la ciudad, adonde iba entonces? Ya al aire libre, pocos minutos pasaron cuando de repente la Reploid cambió de dirección y dio una vuelta de noventa grados, saliendo así de la calle para adentrarse a la foresta artificial. Por un segundo temí que había notado mi presencia pero no vacilé. Ya no la veía pero gracias a los indicios que dejaba la moto sobre el pasto me fue fácil seguir su camino. La hierba artificial no era destruida sino aplastada, ya que las motos se deslizaban a pocos centímetros del suelo en vez de rodar. Pero de cualquier manera me era posible ver por donde había tomado.

Pasó media hora antes que empezara a comprender a donde se dirigía Iris. Escondido entre los árboles, como digerido por la foresta, yacía un reducido edificio abandonado. Bajé la velocidad y frené. Dejé mi moto escondida entre masivos arbustos, y me recosté detrás de un árbol a examinar el espacio vacío de la foresta que albergaba al edificio. Y ahí me quedé observando cómo Iris se desmontaba de su moto y entraba al lugar.

_Espera un minuto…_

La fachada del inmueble me resultaba extremadamente familiar. No había sido ahí donde, años atrás, había sucedido una verdadera tragedia? A pesar del estado degradado de las paredes, y las innumerables lianas que parecían querer tragarse el edificio, recuerdos empezaron a fluir por mis circuitos. La edificación había sido una vez un laboratorio de investigación, donde numerosos experimentos habían sido llevados con el fin de erradicar el virus Maverick. Uno de estos experimentos había salido de control, soltando el virus y dejando a todos los científicos y empleados del laboratorio vulnerables. En pocos minutos decenas de Reploids inocentes habían sido contaminados, y el MHHQ había sido encargada de eliminar la amenaza.

Yo mismo hacía parte de la unidad quien recibió la misión ese día… Había sido al inicio de mi carrera como Maverick Hunter, por lo tanto mi experiencia en el campo era muy limitada, y con toda sinceridad estaba sumamente aprehensivo. Recuerdo la aterradora lucha que tomaba lugar en mi interior al saber que debía eliminar estos Reploids; personas que pocos minutos antes habían estado tranquilamente trabajando para exterminar el mismo virus que ahora los consumía…

En ese época estaba aún bajo el comando de Zero. Recuerdo que a penas nos conocíamos, pero que a pesar de ello él había percibido mi lucha interna, y me había dicho estas palabras antes de entrar al laboratorio – me había sorprendido con el sentimiento y gentileza que las había pronunciado; antes de ello mi Comandante me había parecido insensible y frío:

"Comprendo tu aprehensión. Yo también pasé por ello al principio. Sólo recuerda que las almas de todos estos respetables Reploids no merecen ser deshonrados con tal virus, y que ellos mismos pedirían ser eliminados antes de convertirse en lo que tanto deseaban destruir. Más que proteger los demás de esta amenaza, estamos haciendo lo correcto para ellos mismos."

Qué _rayos_ estaba haciendo Iris aquí? El lugar había sido clasificado de alto riesgo, las paredes, suelos y aparatos literalmente rebozaban con el virus. Estaba ella consciente del peligro? Iris estaba lejos de ganar mi simpatía, pero por más que me desagradara no merecía convertirse en Maverick. Nadie lo merecía. No había peor deshonor para un Reploid que convertirse en Maverick. Tal como lo había dicho Zero años atrás…

Si estaba en mi poder evitarlo entonces debía hacer algo, aunque esto significara traicionar mi presencia y revelarle porqué la había seguido hasta allí. Sin perder ni un segundo más me preparé a salir de mi escondite cuando alguien me agarró por detrás, un brazo alrededor de mi pecho impidiendo que me moviera, y una mano sobre mi boca que terminó por ahogar mi grito de sorpresa.

"X, soy yo." La mano sobre mi boca fue desplazada.

"Ze… Zero?"


End file.
